Splatalot Defenders: Second generation
by akl110998233
Summary: Sequel to Splatalot Couples. The Defenders are MIA but don't worry the castle is still being defended by some JR defenders. Who are exactly like their parents but younger. What can go wrong?
1. Profiles

**A/N: New story and new characters (some I made up myself.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Splatalot or their characters.**

Name: Jack Tonelli:

DOB: 12th of May 2012

Parents: Skabb and Knightriss Tonelli.

Skills: Splatting attackers even when they are moving and smashing things.

Power: Sonic Boom

Occupation: In charge of JR Defenders.

Age: 19

Status: Alive

Name: Zsa-Zsa Cart

DOB: 6th June 2013

Parents: Thorne and Crocness cart

Skills: Making slime and can hold breath for up to 5 minutes.

Power: Lightning

Occupation: Deputy Head of JR defenders.

Age: 18

Status: Alive

Name: Danny Peck

DOB: 26th September 2014

Parents: Kookaburra and Shaiden Peck

Skills: Taunting attackers and can nearly as fast as the speed of light

Power: Fire and fast runner

Occupation: Trouble maker

Age: 17

Status: Alive

Name: Annaka Graphum

DOB: 16th November 2015

Parents: Gildar and Ballista Graphum

Skills: Can use any equipment and still get good shot but prefers splatbow.

Power: Telepathic and Telekinesis

Occupation: Troublemaker

Age: 16

Status: Alive

Name: Charles Stuart

DOB: 29th July 1970

Skills: Keeping everyone in check

Power: Telepathic

Occupation: Looking after JR Defenders

Age: 45

Status: Alive

Name: Harvey Lewis

DOB: 3rd of April 32 1975

Skills: Doing paperwork and keeping the Defenders in check

Occupation: Looking after Defenders

Age: 40

Status: Missing in Action

Name: Luke Johnson

DOB: 28th August 1983

Skills: Advising people and creating Strategies.

Occupation: Advising defenders

Age: 32

Status: Missing in Action

The defenders:

Status: Missing In Action

Other info: They have been missing for 15 years.

**A/N: Just some characters I have created and I am going to use throughout this story as you have guessed by the title of this story. **


	2. Defenders

The attacker alarm was blaring throughout the castle yet none of the JR defenders moved. They still lay in their beds asleep. Charles was getting inpatient and decided to wake them up himself.

"Defenders get moving to the main room now!" He shouted.

The four defenders got out of bed and went to the main room. They all stood in a line in age order still in their PJs.

"What?" Annaka said.

"That took you 20 minutes to get here. What if it was a real attack?" Charles asked.

"It wasn't that's why we didn't get out of bed." Zsa-Zsa said yawning.

Before Charles could say anything else, Danny fell to the floor.

"Wake up Danny." Charles said.

"Sorry, it's the lack of sleep." Danny said.

"Come on guys, let's get back to bed." Jack said.

"Who put you in charge?" Charles asked.

"My mother." Jack replied.

19 years ago.

"Defenders, we are under attack." Harvey shouted.

He had been put in charge because of Knightriss's pregnancy but he soon realised how hard his job would be working with the 7/8 defenders.

"What?" Ballista asked.

"As I said, we are under attack." Harvey said.

"So, this is the plan." Luke said. "We will take them down here, here and here so…"

Luke was interrupted by the sound of Kook falling to the floor.

"Wake up Kook." Harvey said.

"Sorry." Kook said.

"So do we understand what to do? Good, the start defending." Luke said.

The attack lasted nearly all night. Kook had fallen asleep nearly 3 time but the attacker soon went on their way.

"Who sends the attackers here anyway?" Crocness asked.

"Arthur Song, but we don't know why." Harvey replied.

The defenders looked puzzled but decided to call it a night and go back to bed.

Back to reality:

"Danny, do not annoy me." Annaka said, "I am trying to have a relaxing day."

"Fine. I'll start the lunch." Danny said.

The defenders agreed they would have pasta for lunch so Danny poured water into the saucepan.

"Danny!" Annaka shouted.

"What?" Danny said.

"It's kind of cold in here could you light the fire." Annaka asked.

Danny snapped his fingers and the fire lit its self.

"Show off. Now do away and don't annoy me." Annaka said.

Danny looked down at the saucepan and smiled. Then he threw the water all over Annaka.

"Danny!" Annaka screamed.

Danny used his powers to run as fast as he could but no one could escape Annaka. She put her hand up in the direction Danny was going then quickly pulled her hand back. Danny then zoomed backwards and fell in front of Annaka.

"Now who's showing off with her telekinesis power?" Danny said.

While down in the lab:

"I think your cousin's annoying Annaka again." Jack said.

"Let him." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Zsa-Zsa, do you sometimes think about what happened to our parents?" Jack asked.

Zsa-Zsa stopped making slime and turned to answer Jack.

"Sometimes, I think about it. Everyone says it's a mystery. They were defending the castle on minute then they weren't there." Zsa-Zsa said, "All I know is that you and I are like our mothers and Danny and Annaka are like their fathers."

18 years ago:

"Ahhh, he is so cute." Ballista said.

"What have you named him?" Shaiden asked.

"We have named him Jack. So if word does break out about him they would think he is an attacker and not a defender." Skabb replied.

"Cool." Kook said.

"Unfortunately, I am still unable to defend the castle as I have to look after Jack." Knightriss said.

"We understand." Gildar said.

4 months later.

Skabb and Knightriss were taking turns in defending the castle and looking after Jack.

Crocness wasn't defending as for the past 3 days she had eaten something which disagreed with her and was throwing up.

"You know my dear, it's worth doing." Knightriss told her holding Jack.

"Yeah, I know." Crocness said.

The next day Crocness took the test and it came back positive. She had mixed emotions.

She went into the bedroom to find Thorne sitting on the bed. She went over to the bed to talk to him.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Thorne asked.

"No, but I know what it is now." Crocness said.

"If its Kook's cooking I will get a petition to stop him from cooking." Thorne said.

"No, it's not but the petition is an idea." Crocness said.

"Skabb asked me a strange question today. He asked me if I wanted kids." Thorne said.

"What did you say?" Crocness asked.

"I said I guess it would be great. I mean tiny little Thorne's running around the place." Thorne replied.

"Now you sound like Gildar." Crocness said smiling.

"Forget I said the tiny little Thorne's bit please." Thorne said.

"No way. I'm going to make you remember every day." Crocness said, "Any way Thorne did you mean that answer or was it just to get Skabb off your back."

"I meant it." Thorne said.

"Thorne, I'm pregnant." Crocness said.

18 years later:

Zsa-Zsa held her hands out then suddenly a ball of lightning appeared. She shut her eyes and it disappeared. Zsa-Zsa was upset and she didn't know why. Then she heard lightning in the sky. When she was upset the weather would to turn to lightning.

"I thought the broadcast was sunny today." Charles said walking in.

"Sorry." Zsa-Zsa said.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked.

"I don't know. " Zsa-Zsa said, "It's just one of those days."

"You know, you are one of the lucky JR defenders. You and Danny are because you are both family and you have your Uncle in the moat." Charles said.

"It's not that lucky. I am related to one of the most annoying defenders that walked this earth. I heard maids say he is even more annoying than his dad." Zsa-Zsa said, "The Caribbean defenders almost fainted when I told them I was Danny's cousin."

"Zsa-Zsa darling I'm here." Her grandmother called.

"Oh no." Zsa-Zsa said walking to see her grandmother.

"Why hello Maria." Danny said.

"Hello Danny." Maria said very unhappily, "I see my son hasn't eaten you yet."

"Hello Maria." Annaka said.

"I see my son hasn't eaten you either." Maria said to Annaka.

Annaka and Danny just looked at each other and smiled. They knew annoying Maria would be funny.

"Jack! How are you?" Maria asked.

"I'm fine." Jack said.

"Haven't you two got some defending to do?" She said facing Annaka and Danny.

"No we haven't because if we were being attacked there would be alarms ringing." Annaka said smiling.

"Do you want us to put them on so you can hear them?" Danny asked.

"No thank you." She replied.

"Nan." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Zsa-Zsa how much you've grown since I last saw you." She said.

"It was only last week." Annaka muttered to Danny.

"Now, I need your help. I am going to a party with your grandfather and I need to look 25. What do I need to make myself look that beautiful?"

"The Tardis." Danny said a bit too loudly.

"Come on Nan, I must have something in my room." Zsa-Zsa said dragging her Nan away before world war 3 broke loose.

17 years ago:

"Who is Arthur Song and why does he keep attacking our castle?" Harvey Demanded.

"He is our master and I can't tell you why we keep attacking." The trapped attacker said.

The defenders were gathered around the attacker. In the time that had pasted Crocness had had her baby and named it Zsa-Zsa for the same reason Knightriss had named her son Jack. Now Shaiden was pregnant and Kook was being very careful when attackers were near her. Suddenly Jack started crying then Zsa-Zsa.

"Crocness and Knightriss sorted out your kids now." Harvey said.

The two defenders left the room.

"Ouch." Shaiden said, "The baby kicked."

"The prophecy was right." The attacker said before disappearing.


	3. The Prophecy

Attacks were more frequent now. At least 3 times a day. Charles would always supervise the attacks and tell Annaka the plan if they ever were defeated. Charles wouldn't let that happen. It was something to do with the prophecy and what it said. Charles knew that Arthur Song was the first to read it and that is why he kept attacking the castle. No one in the castle knew what they were after except Charles. Until a 16 year old girl and 17 year old boy were being very nosy and going through Charles stuff.

"Annaka, get Zsa-Zsa and Jack I've found something that we'd all like to hear." Danny said.

Soon Annaka came back with Zsa-Zsa and Jack and Danny gave the folder to Jack to read out.

16 years ago:

Harvey and Luke found out what the prophecy was but decided to keep it a secret for a long as they could. Ballista was pregnant at this time and Harvey ordered her to defend the castle as long as her bump wasn't showing. Everyone got confused by this and started asking questions.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you." Harvey said, "You know the prophecy that the attacker accidently let loose about the vanished into thin air? Well, it has something to do with the prophecy."

"We've got something to the prophecy?" Thorne asked.

"No. Not you." Harvey said looking over at Zsa-Zsa, Jack and Danny.

Everyone notice that Harvey was looking at the children and knew exactly what he meant.

"Are our children in trouble?" Knightriss asked.

"Yes and no." Harvey said.

"What do you mean?" Shaiden questioned.

"Well, the prophecy speaks of 4 defenders who all have special powers. These defenders are pure blooded defenders, which mean their parents are both defenders. Anyway the prophecy says that these defenders, when they reach teenage years, will be the mightiest defenders the world has ever seen. The first born will inherit the power of sonic boom where by shouting he can deafen people but he can also fly. The second born will inherit the power of lightning and can destroy anything electrical. The third born will have the power of speed and fire so can use the fire for almost anything and finally the fourth born will have a power of telepathic and telekinesis." Harvey explained.

"So you're saying our children will be great defenders. Why has Arthur got a problem with that?" Thorne said.

"At the end of the prophecy, it says when all of the powers are combined it creates a force so powerful that it can destroy anything in its way. It is called the Lionheart. It says that the Lionheart stops the attacks and the kills the person that is in charge of the attackers. So Arthur is attacking us so the Lionheart force will never happen.

Back to reality:

"…kills the person who is in charge of the attackers." Jack said finishing off the prophecy.

"So I take it we're the mightiest defenders this world has ever seen and with our powers combined we are the most deadly force ever seen." Danny said.

"So that means Arthur must have our parents." Zsa-Zsa said.

"We need to find him and get our parents back." Annaka said.

"What are you all doing in here? Do not read that." Charles shouted.

"Too late we've read it." Jack said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Annaka asked.

"Because you would go out looking for your parents and not know how to use your powers." Charles replied.

"We know how to use our powers." Danny said.

"Yes, but you do not know how to use the Lionheart." Charles said.

"Right, the prophecy said it is all our powers combined." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Yes it is." He replied.

"So how do we do that?" Annaka asked.

"I don't know." Charles replied.

Back to the defenders:

When Ballista's bump got to big she would look after the other children. The prophecy started to worry her. What if word got out that she was pregnant the Arthur would definitely go after them. The defenders had got a new assistant called Charles. He said that he would help protect the Children and he could help them control their powers. Ballista suddenly got another headache.

"Great." She said, "4th one today."

"That would be the baby's powers." Charles said walking in.

"Right, because the baby is telepathic and telekinesis." Ballista said.

Suddenly Danny started drawing on the walls. Ballista went over to stop him but Charles told her to leave it and see what he draws.

"He's not even 1." Ballista said leaving him.

"Look at his drawing. It looks like a ball of fire." Charles pointed out.

Ballista looked at the drawing and realised it did look like a ball of fire. Charles left the room to let Ballista have some peace and quiet. When all of the attackers had gone, Gildar went to find Ballista and found her resting with the sleeping children.

"Ballista, are you alright?" Gildar asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You were a long time." She said.

"There were about 50 attackers." Gildar said.

"There becoming more frequent." Ballista said.

"I think that attacker escaped then told Arthur that the prophecy was coming true." Gildar said.

Ballista nodded in agreement.

Back to the JR defenders:

"So how do we combine our powers?" Jack asked.

"Maybe if we all use them at the same time then the Lionheart force will work." Danny suggested.

So the 4 defenders used all their powers at once but nothing happened. They decided to call it a day. Annaka followed Danny to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Danny, do you think our lives would be different if our parents were still here?" Annaka asked him.

"Probably not. Charles said our parents didn't get along with each other very well so I don't think we would be as close as we are also I think our powers would be different like I wouldn't know how to use mine." Danny replied back.

"Yeah, probably." Annaka said.

Suddenly the attack alarm went off so Annaka and Danny ran to the main room to find Charles being held captive with Zsa-Zsa and Jack.

"Grab them." An attacker yelled, "Are you Annaka Graphum and Danny Peck?"

Charles along with Zsa-Zsa and Jack, shock their heads telling not to say who they were.

"No, we are their replacement." Annaka said.

"Leave them but take these 3." The attacker said and with a puff of smoke they were gone.

"That's it we have to find them." Danny said.

"How are we going to do that?" Annaka asked.

"I don't know your telepathic, can you see where Zsa-Zsa or Jack is." Danny said.

"Yes but I am going to need a link to them. Something that is very special to them." Annaka said.

The two remaining defenders ran up to their fellow defenders bedrooms to look for something special to them.

"How about this?" Danny asked holding up one of Zsa-Zsa necklaces.

"No it has to be very special." Annaka said.

Danny ran to Jack room. Danny looked through all of the draws and then found what he was looking for.

"Annaka, what about this?" Danny said, "It's a certificate saying that Jack is leader of the defenders and it's signed by his mum."

"Perfect." Annaka said.

She held the certificate and shut her eyes trying to concentrate. She was getting a vision. She was in a forest but couldn't see anyone.

"I need something else. Some special to Zsa-Zsa." Annaka said to Danny.

"Okay, what about this lab goggles? Zsa-Zsa told me that they belonged tom my Uncle Thorne." Danny said.

"Okay, let's give it one last go." She said.

Annaka was back in the forest except this time she could see the attackers next to a fire and Charles, Jack and Zsa-Zsa chained together. Annaka needed to know which forest they were in.

"These transporters are rubbish; it's only transported us 4 miles from the castle." One attacker said to another.

When Annaka opened her eyes she was in Zsa-Zsa room and Danny was looking at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"They're in a forest 4 miles from here." Annaka said.

"Annaka, Annaka can you hear me?" Charles said in Annaka's mind.

"Charles?" Annaka asked.

"They are taking us to a kingdom 20 miles from the castle. You need to bring whatever equipment you can carry and be careful." Charles said.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Charles spoke to me and told me to bring as much equipment as we can carry also they are being taken to a kingdom 20 miles from here." Annaka told him.

"Come on." Danny said, "We need to do some packing."

15 years ago:

"Defenders we are being attacked." Harvey shouted, "Everyone including Luke and I must defend the castle."

"Jack, we love you." Knightriss and Skabb said to him before going to defend.

"Zsa-Zsa, be strong and we love you." Crocness and Thorne said to her.

"Danny, we also love you and remember if you get upset tell yourself a joke." Kook and Shaiden told him.

"Annaka, if ever you are feeling under confident look at yourself in a mirror also we love you very much." Gildar and Ballista said to her.

"Go. I will look after the children." Charles said.

The attack was never ending there whenever some attacker were down; some more appeared out of know where. All of the Children were crying for their parents but also wishing they were somewhere safe away from all of the attackers. Their parents were losing and that made the children angry and cry some more.

Suddenly the whole castle was filled up with a bright yellow light which lasted for about 5 seconds then it vanished. The children stopped crying but it was silent. Charles ran outside to see if everyone was okay. He was shocked what he saw. He saw nothing. No attackers but most of all no defenders. They had vanished even Luke and Harvey. Charles ran inside and saw the Children.

That was the day the Defenders of Splatalot vanished.


	4. Childhood Memories

Annaka and Danny packed as much equipment as they could plus some clothes, water and food then they left. They left the castle on automatic defence, something Zsa-Zsa built in case something like this happened. They walked into the forest and walked. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think the attackers have taken them to the same place our parents are?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. The attackers might not have even taken our parents in the first place. "Annaka replied. "Why are we walking when one of us can run at the speed of light?"

"Nearly the speed of light and with you and all you equipment I can only do around 7 miles." He replied.

"Better than nothing." Annaka said.

It took Danny at least 3 minutes to reach 7 miles by then he was exhausted. They found the fire the attacker lit but there wasn't any sign of them.

Meanwhile 8 miles further up the forest:

"This just great." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Yeah, I know." Jack agreed.

"Just think of it as a new experience." Charles said.

"When I was little, mum would tell me a story about 4 children, who would own this castle. It would be the biggest castle the world had ever seen." Zsa-Zsa told them, "She never told me anything else. I guess she didn't have time."

"Sometimes, you have to finish the story." Charles told her, "What about you Jack?"

"It was about a machine, a machine that could do anything but in the wrong hands could do evil." Jack replied.

Meanwhile a few miles behind:

"I wander what our teammates are discussing?" Danny asked.

"They are discussing childhood stories." Annaka said.

"I guess we should make up our own." Danny said, "There's this village, with this castle, the one Zsa-Zsa keeps going on about, and it has amazing defence systems. Also there is a jet plane, which only the youngest defenders can fly."

"Also, the locks to every room in the castle is an A shape or a shape of your watch so only we can use them." Annaka added in.

Now 2 miles further than before:

"I've just heard Arthur has taken over this castle." An attacker shouted.

"Great, we'll take the prisoners back." Another attacker said.

"No he wants us to bring them to the castle." The attacker replied.

"Anyway, this castle wouldn't let anyone take over it, if anyone stepped foot inside this castle, they would have Annaka and Danny to listen to." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Also it would have a massive lab with everything you need in it." Jack said.

"The owner of the castle would have this room so they can see what everyone is doing but he can only access it."

"Sounds like a great castle what about rooms?" Charles asked.

"There would be a massive main room with a TV that you can see what's happening around you and it will have a system that tells you where everything is. There would be 8 bedrooms also a living room next to the main room. The kitchen will be next to the prep room and so will the dining room." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Sounds great." Charles said.

Meanwhile back further down the forest:

"Stop, I need wash my hair." Annaka said.

"Fine 5 mins max." Danny said.

"What. My hair doesn't get beautiful in 5 minutes. I need about 20 mins." Annaka said.

"Zsa-Zsa and Jack could be in trouble, but we have to stay and make Annaka look presentable for a rescue." Danny Said.

"Danny, is that a Kookaburra." Annaka said running off to wash her hair.

"Where?" Danny said.

30 minutes later they got back on their way:

"Who takes 20 minutes washing their hair?" Danny asked.

"Who takes 10 minutes getting down from a tree?" Annaka said.

"It was high." Danny said.

"Your half Kookaburra, why didn't you fly down?" Annaka said.

"I didn't want to." Danny said, "Which way are we going?"

"Left." Annaka told him, "Wait someone's watching us."

Then two men jumped out behind a bush. Then they started to attack Danny, Annaka used her telekinesis powers to push them back. Then they got up but Danny flew a flame. Danny turned around to face Annaka but didn't see one of the men had a brunch and was going to hit Danny.

"Stop, we're just looking for our friends." Annaka shouted.

"They're in the kingdom." Danny said.

The two men stopped.

"We have to save some friends from there." One of the men said.

"What are your names?" The other one said.

"What are yours?" Danny asked.

"Fine we won't tell you ours if we don't tell you ours." One of the men said.

"Fine by us, you can call us Thing 1 and Thing 2." Danny said.

"Okay." The man said.

"By the way the kingdom is in the other direction." The other man said.

"We knew that." Danny said.

Meanwhile the other defenders had reached the castle and were put straight in a cell. Soon they greeted by Arthur Song himself.

"So your Zsa-Zsa and Jack and of course the famous Charles." Arthur said.

"Yes. So?" Zsa-Zsa said.

"Well I'm going to tell you my plan. I'm going take over all the castles in the world. Haaa Haaa whhhaa. But while I'm going that you can listen to some music." Arthur said.

"You're crazy." Jack said.

"Yes I am." Arthur said.

After Arthur left them the trio sat in silence. They were listening to Blow me one last kiss by Pink. Jack was trying to figure out how to escape the cell but it was guarded very well. Zsa-Zsa was trying to think of ways to defeat Arthur.

"That's not going to work Zsa-Zsa." Charles told her.

"Do you mind not reading my mind." Zsa-Zsa said.

"If we are going to attack, we need to wait for Annaka and Danny." Charles explained.

"We could wait for weeks for them. They're probably still at the castle having a party." Jack said.

Back in the forest:

"We could be having a party now." Danny said.

"Yeah, instead we go a find our teammates." Annaka said.

"So thing 1, who are you trying to rescue?" The man asked.

"My cousin and my friend." Danny replied.

"Okay." The other man said.

"What about you?" Annaka asked.

"Rescuing some friends." The man said.

"Right." Danny said, "How long have we got to go?"

"A few miles." The other man replied.

"It's feels like we're being kidnapped." Danny whispered to Annaka.

"Okay time for a rest." The man said.

"This is the part, where we try and make a run for it." Danny whispered.

"Shut. Up!" Annaka said.

Back at the castle:

Arthur had taken Zsa-Zsa and Jack for questioning to see if he could find out where Annaka or Danny is.

"So, I will ask you one last time. Where are your friends?" Arthur asked.

"Do these guards speak?" Zsa-Zsa asked pointing to one of the guards.

"Just answer the question." Arthur said.

"Is this the part where you shine a light in our faces and we reply with we don't know." Zsa-Zsa said.

"We don't know where they are." Jack butted in.

"This two are just impossible." Arthur said.

Later on that day Arthur went into the castle's main room. Where he saw some guards looking after the castles owner.

"Did you speak to them?" One guard asked.

"Yes but it was impossible to get information out of them." Arthur replied.

"You can't do this to us. We have lived in this castle for years." One of the prisoners said.

"Oh yes I can. Do you know why? Because I have 2 out of 4 of the JR defenders down in my cell. Oh by the way here is someone you might recognise. "Arthur said.

The guards pulled a tied up Charles into the room.

"Charles?" One of the prisoners's said.

"Yes, that's right. By the way I have to oldest Jr defenders. So I would be careful about what you say and do." Arthur replied.

"We thought you were looking after the Jr defenders?" The eldest prisoner asked.

"I was but Arthur got me and Zsa-Zsa and Jack. Don't worry Annaka and Danny are on their way to save us." Charles explained.

"Did you teach them how to use the Lionheart?" they asked.

"No. Hopefully they will figure it out themselves." Charles said.

"They need to use it now. That was what the prophecy said." Another prisoner said.

"I know. It will happen trust me I know." Charles said.


	5. The Castle

Annaka and Danny arrived at the castle exhausted. The men gave them a drink. Unfortunately it was high in sugar and you can imagine what happened.

"Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side" Danny told them in hysterics.

The two men didn't laugh but Annaka and Danny were in stiches.

Meanwhile in the castle's main room, Charles was talking to the other prisoners. Arthur walked in.

"I hope you have been making Charles feel comfortable?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Where are the Jr defenders?" One of them asked.

"Still in the cell. Don't worry I won't hurt them. I'll just leave them in there after they are such mummy's children." Arthur told them, "Look here's a TV. This is where I can see what's going on."

"Where have I heard something like that before?" Charles thought to himself.

Warning. Warning. Escaped prisoners. The computer kept repeating it over and over.

"Show me!" Arthur demanded.

On the screen, Zsa-Zsa was using her powers to break the lock. Sparks were flying out of everywhere but when they got out, the dozens of guards blocked their way. Zsa-Zsa covered her ears while Jack shouted. When he did shout Sonic boom rings came out of his mouth making all of the guards unconscious. Then it showed them running out of the basement.

"Jack, which way do we go?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

Suddenly they heard attackers coming down the right corridor.

"Left and run." Jack said.

The pair ran as fast as they could. They tried to head up towards the exit but then around 50 attackers blocked there way.

"Great work attacker." Arthur boomed over the intercom.

"Leave them alone." Charles said.

"Yes, leave them alone." 4 of the prisoners shouted.

"Of course you would say that wouldn't you defenders." Arthur said.

Thorne tried to break free of the chains but they were too strong.

"Bring the prisoners to me." Arthur demanded.

"FYI defenders you are all invisible except Charles so your precious children won't be able to see you but you can see them." Arthur told them, "Anyway why are you here defenders. You have a castle of your own. Why have two?" Arthur asked.

"We didn't want to be brought here. We were taken here by a yellow light. It was the last thing we saw before we ended up at this castle luckily away from you and you attacker." Knightriss told him.

"That was probably the same yellow light that left me in these chains to die. If it weren't for the new attackers I would be dead." Arthur said.

Then the attackers came in with Zsa-Zsa and Jack and chained then to the wall. Arthur smiled seeing the supposed to be strongest defenders on earth at their weakest.

"Why hello again." Arthur greeted, "It's an honour to see you again."

"Wish we could say the same thing about you." Jack said.

"I have attackers searching at least 2 miles at for you friends, so don't go counting on it that they will rescue you." Arthur told them.

"Don't worry we're not." Zsa-Zsa said.

Arthur smiled then left the two defenders alone with Charles.

"I told you to wait for Annaka and Danny." Charles told them.

"Well we decided differently. Like Arthur said don't go counting on that they will save us." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Because it's Annaka and Danny, Danny gets distracted even when a bird flies past and if a single hair for Annaka's hair is out of place she would want to wash it. We came through a wood where there are lots of branches and birds." Jack told him.

Meanwhile still outside the castle:

"Will you two be quiet? You will alert the guards." The man told them.

"Okay, we'll try our best." Danny said sniggering.

"This no names thing is killing me." Annaka said, "Tell us yours and we will tell you ours."

"Fine, I'm Harvey Lewis and this is Luke Johnson, what are yours?" Harvey told them.

"Danny Peck and Annaka Graphum." Danny told them.

Luke and Harvey looked at each other in disbelief. All this time they were traveling they were traveling with Danny and Annaka. Two of the most powerful defenders on earth.

"What?" Annaka asked.

"Sorry it's just. I was in charge of Splatalot and your parents." Harvey told them.

"And I was there adviser." Luke said, "Oh no. Arthur hasn't captured Zsa-Zsa and Jack has he?"

"Firstly you knew mummy and daddy, secondly yes and Charles." Danny said.

Harvey saw attackers coming and told Annaka and Danny to hide. The attackers saw Luke and Harvey and took them in as prisoners.

"Look boss, we caught the escaped prisoners." An attacker said.

"Brilliant, still no sign of the other 2 defenders?" Arthur asked.

"No sir." He told him.

"Right, that's it I'm taking our over prisoners off invisible but not completely. I'm only taking it off so those Jr defenders can see them." Arthur said.

Arthur took the defenders off invisible.

"Mummy, Daddy?" Zsa-Zsa and Jack said together.

The four defenders nodded.

"Sorry, to wreck this nice reunion but what was that about my daughter being incapable of rescuing us?" Gildar asked.

"Gildar, if my daughter says that my nephew and you daughter are incapable, then they probably are." Thorne said.

Zsa-Zsa stuck her tongue out at the other 4 defenders while Thorne, Crocness, Knightriss, Skabb and Jack laughed.

"Actually, Zsa-Zsa is wrong as Danny and Annaka are outside the castle trying to rescue you two." Luke told them, "Although they went a bit funny when I gave them a coke each."

Zsa-Zsa did a little scream.

"Why did you just scream?" Harvey asked.

"No reason." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"Anyway, they've probably just had a sugar crush." Luke told them.

Zsa-Zsa screamed again.

"Sorry, why do you keep screaming?" Harvey asked again.

"Firstly why did you give them coke? Secondly Annaka and Danny don't have sugar crushes they just get hyper and more hyper." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"So basically, you two have trapped us here forever." Jack said.

Back outside the castle:

"Danny we need to get into the castle." Annaka said.

"I know look lets go in this way." Danny said pointing to a door.

"Okay." Annaka said.

They went through the door and found themselves in a kitchen, then they went through the next room and found out it was a dining room. They pasted a prep room until they found a living room.

They walked through the living room.

"Look, it has everything I would want in a living room." Annaka told Danny.

"Yeah, I massive red sofa and 50inch telly." Danny said.

"Let's find out what's in the next room." Annaka said excited.

"Wow, it's massive." Danny said.

"Look, the TV's tell you what is happening in the castle." Annaka said.

"Look at this machine. You know in Arthur's hands this could do pure evil." Danny explained.

While further down the castle:

"Do you have you powers? Yes or No?" Arthur demanded.

"Yes we do why?" Zsa-Zsa said.

"Impossible. In the prophecy it says the defenders powers will be unlocked when they use the Lionheart." Arthur explained.

"We haven't used the Lionheart." Jack said.

"Wait …" Charles said.

"Shush." Arthur said, "I will go and find out if this is a lie."

Just when Arthur left and the defenders thought they were alone.

"Zsa-Zsa, Jack. Danny, I've found them." Annaka screeched.

"Annaka!" Zsa-Zsa said.

"Wow, you have really let yourself go. I mean look at your hair. It's a mess." Annaka told her.

"That's what it's normally like." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Whatever." Annaka said.

"Jack, my man. Cuz, how come you guys are chained to the wall?" Danny asked.

"Because, we are prisoners here." Jack explained, "Know untie us."

Zsa-Zsa gave Luke and Kevin a look what you have done look.

"Is that my boy?" Kook asked.

"Is that my nephew?" Thorne asked.

"Look at our daughter, isn't she just the most beautiful thing you have ever seen." Ballista said.

"Annaka, Danny how did you get here?" Charles asked.

"By walking." Danny said.

"No, I meant rooms. What rooms did you go past to get here?" Charles asked.

"Well first we were in that room where you cook stuff…" Annaka started to explain.

"A kitchen?" Zsa-Zsa said.

"Yeah, then we walked into a dining room, prep room, living room and then into the main room. Why?" Annaka asked.

"Sorry, but I have to do this." Zsa-Zsa said getting out some water and splashing it on Annaka and Danny.

"Hey." They both said getting back to their normal state.

"Don't you see? This castle." Charles explained.

"Zsa-Zsa, on the way here what were you describing?" Charles asked.

"A castle." She replied.

"Yes and where were all the rooms?" Charles asked.

"Well first there was a kitchen then that would lead into a dining room. The dining room would be next to the prep room and next to that would be the living room, and then it would be the main room." Zsa-Zsa explained.

Everyone looked confused.

"Don't you see? This castle is the castle you described Zsa-Zsa." Charles explained.

"So, it's a coincidence." Jack replied.

"I don't think it is and I have a theory on what got the defenders here in the first place." Charles said.


	6. The theory

Before Charles could have a chance to explain, Arthur showed up and the smile on his face knew he was happy to see Annaka and Danny.

"Wow, you do have a creepy smile." Danny said.

Arthur stopped smiling and looked at the two defenders.

"Why are you wet?" Arthur asked.

"Why are you wearing that top with those jeans, I mean seriously?" Annaka asked back.

Arthur just stood their slightly confused, while the other 4 defenders smiled at their children.

"She has a point, a mean that top does not do with those trousers." Zsa-Zsa said.

"And that smile is very creepy." Jack said.

Arthur decided enough is enough and ordered to guards to throw Annaka and Danny in the cells.

"Right, little kids be good as I'm about to throw you into the cell." The guard said.

"Fine, but you'll have to catch us first." Danny said grabbing Annaka by the arm before using his power to run as fast as he could.

The guard shouted for the attackers to find Annaka and Danny.

"Bring them back alive." The guard said.

"They were hardly going to kill them, I mean they are attackers." Zsa-Zsa pointed out.

"I know but I've never said that sentence before so shush." The guard said.

"Well, that's quite rude." Zsa-Zsa said.

So when the guards and attackers were finding Annaka and Danny, Zsa-Zsa and Jack decided to catch-up with the defenders.

"Is the castle still standing?" Knightriss asked.

"It was the last time we were in there." Jack replied.

"We have redecorated the castle. Well I say we, I mean Annaka and Danny." Zsa-Zsa said.

"What about my lab?" Thorne asked.

"OUR lab and yes that is still standing but I don't let Annaka or Danny in it." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"How about your uncle how is he?" Crocness asked.

"Well, he's sitting right there so you should know." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"Well I'm very good Zsa-Zsa …" Kook said.

"Not that Uncle, my brother." Crocness explained.

"Yes he is okay. Gran comes round to check on him nearly every week. You know she talks to him even shouts at him." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"Why is she shouting at him?" Skabb asked.

"She shouting why haven't you eaten Annaka and Danny yet?" Jack explained.

The defenders looked shocked.

"Yes she hates them that much." Zsa-Zsa explained.

Suddenly Annaka and Danny came zooming back in the room breathless.

"Right Annaka and Danny, this is what I'm going to do; I'm going to show you the rest of the prisoners." Arthur said over the intercom.

The defenders became non-invisible so everyone can see them.

"Mummy, Daddy." Annaka and Danny said.

"Uncle Thorne, Aunty Crocness." Danny said.

"How can I be related to him?" Thorne said.

"I've been asking myself that for the last 17 years." Zsa-Zsa said.

"That makes more sense because when you said I have a theory which could have brought the defenders here, I was a bit confused." Danny said and Annaka nodding in agreement.

"So, what's your theory?" Annaka asked.

"Hang on, why haven't you untied us yet?" Jack asked.

"We don't want to." Annaka said.

Suddenly everyone saw someone on the screen and they were being questioned.

"Why are you here?" The guard asked.

"I was looking at the castle." He replied.

"Why?" The guard asked.

"I am an old man I know all the sights around for at least 18 miles." The man explained.

"So?" The guard asked.

"I got this book last year it is an up-to-date version." The man said.

"And." The guard said.

"Look here." The man said.

"What at a field." The guard said.

"No, it's…" The man started to explain.

"Why were you looking around this castle?" the guard asked.

Arthur came in the room to check on the questioning.

"Why were you looking at this castle?" The guard asked again.

"BECAUSE ACCORDING TO THIS BOOK, THE VILLAGE OR THIS CATSLE DOESN'T EXSISIT." The man shouted.

The defenders were shocked at puzzled by this outburst.

"Excuse me." Arthur said.

"Right. Time for your theory." Annaka said.

"Right, Arthur said for your powers to get unlocked the Lionheart must be unlocked first. I think it has been unlocked." Charles explained.

"When?" Crocness asked.

"The day the big attack was happening, you said the last thing you saw was a yellow light, and then you ended up in this castle. Yes? I know what brought you here." Charles said.

"What." Skabb said.

"Those four." Charles said pointing to the JR defenders.

"How did we bring them here?" Jack asked.

"Zsa-Zsa when you were little was the only thing you thought about?" Charles asked.

"The castle, the one mum told me about." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Exactly. I don't know what emotions you 4 were felling that day but whatever they were they unlocked the Lionheart. The Lionheart only listens to you 4 as you are the ones that control it. So when the 4 crying defenders unlocked the force, it did what the defenders wanted. To stop the attack and it did. The Lionheart read Zsa-Zsa mind about the castle and decided to bring you 8 here and take Arthur to where ever. You four brought your parents here and you Zsa-Zsa designed this castle. Tell me have you ever been in the Kitchen dining room, or even up stairs?" Charles explained.

"Umm, I don't think we have." Ballista said, "We didn't need to the food was here and so were the beds."

"But where are they now, where are the beds are where is the food?" Charles asked.

"I don't know." Ballista said.

"You didn't leave this room because you couldn't. The other rooms hadn't been designed yet until and few days ago when Zsa-Zsa was talking about them. The food and beds came whenever those four were hungry or sleepy. Lock at the locks." Charles said.

Annaka walked over to the door lock.

"It's an A shape." Annaka said, "Just like when Danny and I were discussing the locks on this castle."

"What about the village?" Crocness asked.

"Sorry, that was me," Danny said.

"So you see the Jr defenders control the castle." Charles explained.


	7. Reunited

The defenders looked at Charles shocked while the Jr defenders just smiled. They were in charge of the castle, they could do anything, create room, have an unlimited supply of food.

"You're going to need to prove it Charles." Harvey said.

"Okay, watch this, in my castle the defenders will not be captured and if they are, they will be freed immediately." Zsa-Zsa said and a few seconds after she said that, the chains had disappeared.

"Enough proof for you?" Annaka asked.

"Fine but we need to find Arthur and beat him. So this is the plan…" Harvey was saying before he was interrupted.

"Hang on, you put you in charge?" Danny asked.

"Well, I have been in charge for the last 20 years." Harvey said.

"Correction 5 years and we're in control of this castle as we have just proven so as I'm head of these 3 I will make the decisions ." Jack said.

"Or you'll have Annaka and Danny to listen to." Zsa-Zsa said.

"And you would like that." Annaka said.

"Everyone says we're like our parents except 10x worse." Danny said.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we find Arthur and knock anyone unconscious if they stand in your way. If there's a piece of machinery that looks dangerous if Arthur gets his hands on it then destroy it." Jack said.

"There is some machinery down there." Danny said.

"Okay, Mum, Dad and I will try to destroy. Zsa-Zsa you take your parents down to the lower floor, Danny you take yours upstairs and Annaka you take yours left and see what is through those doors there. Good now go." Jack said.

So Zsa-Zsa, Thorne and Crocness went down to the basement where they found some guards. Zsa-Zsa was quick to knock them out but then more kept crowding in on them. She turned round to look at her parents but they were busy knocking out some attackers that had come. Zsa-Zsa took a deep breath and appeared in her hands were two balls of lightning. She through one of the lightning balls towards 10 guards who were knocked against a wall, the knock unconscious. Zsa-Zsa then threw the other one at the other set of guards who did the same thing. Thorne and Crocness were busy dealing with attackers. Zsa-Zsa had said that there should be a mace roll in the castle, so Thorne was armed. Crocness had some slime that Annaka and Danny had brought over and was smiling the attackers.

"How is Zsa-Zsa doing?" Crocness asked while sliming two attackers down. Thorne looked over to see Zsa-Zsa hit some more guards with her lightning.

"She's fine. She has your fighter skills." Thorne replied hitting 3 more attackers.

When all of the guards were defeated, Crocness ran to give Zsa-Zsa a hug; Thorne followed giving them both hugs.

"I'm so glad, I have my girl back." Crocness said.

"I'm glad to have my parents back, do you know how long I have had to put up with Danny mucking around, telling jokes and don't even mention Gran. " Zsa-Zsa said.

Thorne and Crocness just laughed.

"So, Danny's been a nightmare then?" Thorne asked.

"Yes, every stranger who comes into the castle he and Annaka are waiting with a slime bucket and some balls. It gets worse when Jack has to go for 'meetings', I had to look after them." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"Do you smile; I mean your dad hadn't smiled for 8 years until you said your first word Dad." Crocness said.

"Yes, I smile also I know that I was the first person to make dad smile. You guys really need to up the security on your files." Zsa-Zsa said.

Meanwhile back in the main room:

Jack and his parents were trying to destroy the machine. Skabb was smashing it along with Knightriss but that wasn't doing ant damage to it, Jack tried to get his sonic boom rings to do some damage but that wasn't doing anything.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" A guard asked.

"Play tennis." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth." The guard said.

"That is my son you're talking to." Skabb said knocking the guard out.

"Go dad. Maybe I can hack into this thing." Jack said.

"It's very unlikely son." Knightriss said.

"Oh please, I hack into your files all the time." Jack said.

"We were very impressed of how you took control of your team earlier and out rule Harvey." Knightriss said, "Not many people can do that to Harvey."

"Yeah, well he clearly hasn't met us." Jack said.

"Tell me a bit about you 4 then." Skabb said.

"Well Annaka's the one you don't want to mess with, Danny's the joker of the pack, and Zsa-Zsa is the fighter and alchemist while I'm the leader making sure doing what they are supposed to be doing." Jack said, "Also, Dad can you stop Nan from visiting every 3 weeks because it gets annoying. The only good part is like Zsa-Zsa gran, she hates Annaka and Danny."

"Okay. I'll sort it out." Skabb said.

"I can't believe this is happening. I am with my son again." Skabb said, "I've been dreaming of this moment."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"No, well sometimes." Skabb said.

"Don't worry, I'm the same." Jack replied.

Meanwhile searching the rest of the castle:

"I can't believe how pretty you are." Ballista said but when she went to look at Annaka she found that she and Gildar were gone. She turned around to find them both looking in a massive mirror hanging on the wall.

"Come on you to." Ballista said.

"Coming." Gildar replied," Come on Annaka."

"Wait one second. There." Annaka said.

"So, what do you do at the castle?" Gildar asked.

"Well, I mostly help Danny set up his practical jokes also I hack into your files." Annaka said.

"Good to know." Ballista said.

Two guards were approaching them but Annaka used her telekinesis to move them so they hit the wall. Gildar and Ballista looked at the guards then at Annaka amazed.

"Also, you do not want to get on the wrong side of me." Annaka said.

"Our daughter is amazing." Gildar whispered to Ballista.

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Annaka said.

"So Annaka, how many boyfriends have you dumped?" Ballista asked.

"19." Annaka replied.

"Wow and my record was 24." Ballista replied.

"So are you glad to have your parents back?" Gildar asked.

"Yes because now you can see my amazing defending." Annaka said.

"Looks like your mother was right." Gildar said to ballista, "She is exactly like me."

"Don't get me started on Gran. The other day, she forced me to go to her themed party." Annaka said.

Then out of nowhere 20 attackers jumped in front and behind the trio. Gildar and Ballista starts using the splat bows to knock them out. While Annaka used her telekinesis, also she read every guards mind to see if they knew what Arthur was up to. Annaka knock half of the guards out in seconds, so went to help her parents. She knocked the remaining out in seconds as well.

While upstairs:

"I can't believe that standing next to me is my son." Kook said, "Shaiden, have you seen him?"

"I have and he is the most handsome boy I have ever met." Shaiden replied.

"Tell me who your first prank was on?" Kook asked.

"Well, Jacks Nan was coming to visit and she hadn't met us before so, Annaka and I thought we would give her an experience that she would never forget. 5 minutes before she was due to arrive we had a bucket of slime on the door, slime on the floor. So when she arrived she opened the door, the bucket of slime fell on her then, she skidded on the slime on the floor until she caught hold of the door handle only because she wouldn't stop." Danny said bursting out laughing, "She only knew it was Annaka and I because we were the only ones laughing."

Kook burst out laughing and Shaiden cracked a smile, only because they had met Skabb's parents before and they had taken a slight dislike to her. Kook was about to pat his son on the back the stopped.

"It's ok dad, you can touch me." Danny told him.

Kook then did pat his son in the back. Shaiden was glad that they were getting along so well.

"Mum, when we get back, how about we have a race to see who's the fastest, because I can almost run as fast as the speed of light." Danny said.

"Okay. So, I see you have your dad's humour." Shaiden said.

"And his dancing skills, but I also have your ninja skills to." Danny said.

"Wow, hold on, you have my dancing skills, sorry to disappoint you son but nobody can out do my dancing." Kook told him.

"He's right Danny." Shaiden said.

"That's not Charles told me." Danny said.

"Hold, are you…" The guards started to say.

"Yes, I'm Danny Peck and yes I'm about to punch you unconscious." Danny said punching him.

"He has your ninja moves." Kook said.

"So, no machinery up here, let's go back to the main room and find Jack." Danny said.

"Danny did you miss us?" Shaiden asked.

"Yes sometimes but it wasn't like I was alone because I had the other defenders and we were like family. I had Zsa-Zsa my cousin, Jack was like the big bother, bossy but kind and giving you advice and Annaka was like the little sister, sweet and friendly and great to be around but at the same time scary and troublesome." Danny explained.

"Okay, so what was it like having no one to boss you around?" Kook asked.

"We had Charles to boss us around and he was like the ultimate parent but when he wasn't at the castle and was at meetings instead, it was fun, that's how we got away with my first practical joke." Danny said.

They met Annaka, Gildar and Ballista back in the main room then they went to see f Jack had destroyed the machine, but when they got there the machine was still running. Jack was trying to hack into it but he couldn't figure out the password.

"Come on you stupid machine, I invented you." Jack said

"Then if you invented it, shouldn't you know the password." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny, for that obvious statement. Annaka try and hack in to it." Jack demanded.

"Okay." Annaka said.

Annaka tried to hack into the machine she tried every password she had seen Jack used in the past. She tried the obvious passwords and she tried difficult passwords.

"Come on Jack, what would you put as the password?" Annaka asked.

"I don't know something on the moat. Come on Annaka if you can't hack into it no one can." Annaka said.

"What's happening?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Well, jacks tried to hack into the machine to shut it down but he can't figure out the password so Annaka's had a go but she can't do it." Danny told her.

"Guys, hasn't it been a bit quiet?" Annaka said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well, Arthur has cameras everywhere, and the guards must have woken up by now so, they must have warned him." Annaka explained.

"So, why hasn't he come to capture us?" Danny asked.

"Jack, stop hacking into that machine now." Zsa-Zsa ordered.

Everyone moved away from the machine slowly like they were surrendering to it. Suddenly numbers flashed on it. It was a countdown; nobody could understand what it meant.

"Ahhh, it's a self-destruct countdown." Kook started screaming.

"We're going to die." Danny said.

Gildar, Ballista, Kook, Shaiden, Annaka and Danny started panicking and screaming. The other 4 defenders just stood there.

"Calm down, Arthur wouldn't kill himself." Thorne shouted.

Everyone calmed down and tried to figure out. The countdown only had two minutes left on it.

"Oh no." Annaka said.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"Well, we mention Arthur then that countdown appears on the screen." Annaka explained.

"So?" Everyone shouted again.

"So, Arthur giving us time to run." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"Time to run from what?" Crocness asked.

"Time to run from him." Annaka replied.


	8. Unleashing the lionheart?

The defenders started decided to split up but Annaka and Jack decided to stay behind at try to hack into the computer. The other defenders were reluctant at first but then decided it was for the best as they could shut down the machine and if Arthur did come Annaka and Jack could use their powers against them.

"Run as far away as you can." Annaka told them.

The defenders ran as fast as they could but when they got to the castle door, it was locked. Suddenly guards started appearing out of nowhere and soon they were surrounded.

"Annaka, Jack I'm so sorry." Zsa-Zsa said throwing a device in front of her which activated a force field around the attackers.

"Annaka." Zsa-Zsa said in her head, although Zsa-Zsa wasn't telepathic she was certain Annaka would be able to hear her, "Annaka have your powers ready."

Zsa-Zsa whispered something under her breath; the other defenders had no idea what she said. While 10 minutes away a solar storm was heading straight for them. Back in the main room, Annaka and Jack still had no idea what the password could be. Suddenly they heard a freeze behind them and saw at least 50 attackers blocking there way.

"Annaka cover your ears." Jack said.

Annaka covered her ears and Jack use all his will and sonic boom rings came out from everywhere on his body. Annaka had never seen Jack this powerful. It lasted for about 2 seconds and when they looked at the attackers, all of them had been knocked unconscious.

"Come let's hack in to this machine." Jack said but neither him nor Annaka or even the attackers for that matter noticed when Jack used his powers just then his eyes turned orange.

"Zsa-Zsa what did you say?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter; this force filed will not last long help me defeat the attackers." Zsa-Zsa said.

Like Jack, Danny and Zsa-Zsa used all there will and a massive line of fire came out of Danny while Zsa-Zsa a straight line of lightning came out of her hands. All of the defenders had seen nothing like it. Charles said it must be their powers getting stronger but like Jack also, their eyes also turned orange as well when they used their powers.

Suddenly they could hear a storm approaching. Shaiden looked out of the window and saw the solar storm approaching the castle. Shaiden warned everyone but then the storm burst through the windows and started going through the castle.

"Please don't tell me us wanted a solar storm" Danny said, "What about Jack and Annaka?"

"I warned Annaka." Zsa-Zsa said.

In the main room Annaka could hear something approaching and when the doors opened was quick to use her telekinesis powers to stop the storm hitting her or Jack. Jack continued to try and hack into the machine. Annaka was using up all of her strength; the storm was pushing her backwards towards Jack. She used up all of the strength inside her and pushed the storm back at least into the other rooms. Like her fellow team mates Annaka's eyes also went orange as she used her powers. When the solar storm had finished the other defenders decided that they couldn't open the castle door and decided to see is Annaka and Jack had hacked into the machine. When they got to the main room, they tried to figure out what the password was but everyone kept failing.

"Guys, I have a feeling that we may have walked into a trap." Danny said.

"Why?" Thorne asked.

"Because I'm not sure about you guys but I can't move." Danny replied and with seconds of saying that Zsa-Zsa got swung against a wall and so did Jack, Danny and Annaka while the other defenders got swung in the sofa and then were tied back up.

"So glad to see you all again." Arthur said, "Meet my assistant Emerald."

"Hi, I'm the reason you are back in square 1 again." Emerald said.

"So you have telekinesis." Charles said.

"No, I have to ability to move defenders around when and where I want to." She replied.

"Well, it's people like you who normally make the obvious mistakes." Gildar said.

"That won't happen today." Emerald replied.

The Jr defenders just smiled.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"You forgot rule 1 for this castle." Annaka said.

"We're in charge." Danny said.

"Rule 2." Zsa-Zsa said.

"If the defenders get tied up, then they are to be let go immediately." Jack said.

The Jr defenders smiled when they were all untied but the other defenders didn't smile because they weren't untied.

"Well, it looks like your parents are still tied up." Arthur said.

"Well, it's us you want as we know how to destroy the machine." Danny said panicking.

"Yeah." Annaka agreed.

"Get them." Arthur shouted at the guards.

The defenders ran as fast as they could from the guards, every few minutes they would turn around and stop and use their powers to stop them.

"Come on in the attic." Jack shouted.

"There isn't an attic." Annaka shouted.

"There is now." Jack replied back pulling on a cord and releasing a ladder.

The defenders ran up the ladder and hid in the attic while the guards ran past not noticing that they were in the attic. 3 of the defenders were discussing what they should do next. While 1 of the defenders was snooping around, looking in boxes.

"What are you doing Danny?" Annaka asked.

"Looking through stuff." Danny replied.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I want to see what we have up here." Danny replied, "Check out these."

Danny was holding out some outfits. There was a red dress with a gold clock, a green shirt with black jeans and a blue clock, a green dress with another blue clock and a blue shirt with a green clock and black jeans. The defenders got the outfits which they were given. The girls asked the boys to turn around while they were dressing. They looked beautiful in there dresses.

"Are there any shoes?" Annaka asked.

"Yes, here you are." He said passing shoe gold flats and blue flats to the girls.

The boys got changed, the girls burst out laughing.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You look so sophisticated and smart." Zsa-Zsa said, "Like princes and you guys are no way prince's"

"Well, you look like princesses and you two definitely don't look like princesses." Jack said.

"Hey, guys look." Danny said.

"What." Zsa-Zsa replied back.

"We found something that can unlock the Lionheart and defeat Arthur." Annaka replied.

"Listen, back in Aztec time's people used to worship a stone and they believed that this stone would unleash such power that it could destroy the world. When the Aztec's found this out they broke the stone into four gems and through and hid them so no one could find them. People have been looking for these gems for centuries but they have not been found. It says they were placed in a forest near a catsle and for many years Defenders have been guarding the castle so people couldn't wander into the forest." Danny said.

"So if we find the gems, we could unleash the Lionheart." Zsa-Zsa said

"Okay guys this is the plan. Annaka, Danny you guys get out of here and find the gems while Zsa-Zsa and I will help our parents, but we won't leave the castle we need to hack into this machine because even with the Lionheart this machine could do pure evil." Jack explained.

Annaka and Danny headed towards the castle door. Danny tried to open it again but it was locked so Annaka used her telekinesis powers to pull the door open and it did. The two defenders 'borrowed' so horses and set out finding this gem. Meanwhile back in the main room Zsa-Zsa and Jack and untied the other defenders and while getting compliments about their outfits tried to hack into this machine.

"I love the green stone in the middle of your dress." Ballista said, "Shame its fake."

"I have a red one here." Jack said pointing to the top of his shirt.

"So Annaka and Danny have gone out to find some gems, how do you know someone hasn't already found them?" Luke asked.

"Because we would all have seen a force that could destroy the world." Zsa-Zsa said.

Gildar and Skabb were in look out for Arthur, Jack instructed his dad not to bash Arthur on the head, no matter how annoying he is. Meanwhile out in the forest Annaka and Danny were still searching the forest for the gems. They came upon an old man and then asked him if he had seen the gems.

"There is a rumour that 20 years ago a young man, came in search for these gems. He had some special power. Nobody knew what it was and he'd found the gems and took them. The strange bit was that he didn't use the stones for the force he just took them for safe keeping." The man said.

"Thanks." Danny said, "So, we're 20 years too late, Annaka will you stop messing around with that fake stone please."

"Sorry. I'm just checking that it wasn't real gold. Yours might be a real sapphire." Annaka said.

"Yeah right, I wonder how they got in the attic in the first place." Danny said.

"Yeah, because Jack made up the attic recently." Annaka said, "Come on lets go back."

Annaka and Danny rode back to the castle, back in the main room; Arthur had come and tied the defenders back up but Arthur couldn't tie up Jack and Zsa-Zsa.

"Face it; we're in charge or this castle." Zsa-Zsa said.

"I think it's their clothes." Emerald said.

"Yes your right." Thorne said sarcastically.

"Zsa-Zsa, Jack we couldn't find the… oh hello Arthur." Danny said.

"Arrest them." Arthur demanded.

"Well, that's a nice welcoming." Danny said.

"Throw them in the cells." Emerald said.

"Who put you in charge?" Annaka asked.

"Remember I can move you to cells myself." She said.

"Yes I can move you as well." Annaka said pushing all of the guards including Emerald and Arthur backwards.

"Come on." Danny said.

"Umm, we're kind of stuck here." Harvey said.

"Your worse than Annaka and I put together." Danny said.

"Get them." They heard Arthur shout.

"Sorry got to go." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Defenders come back." Charles shouted.

The defenders ran to their new prep room (The attic) and Annaka and Danny told them what the old man told them. Danny was searching through the boxes, trying to find something out about the Lionheart. Then Danny came across something interesting some videos. Danny found an old tv set and video and put it on.

"Guys come here." Danny said.

They put on the video. It was off them when they were little. Annaka and Zsa-Zsa ahhed when they saw a small Jack, they saw themselves with their parents. Then the video went blank, just when Danny was about to turn it off Charles appeared on screen.

"I have been to the forest and have found the gems. I have put them somewhere no one will ever know but in 20 years' time these gems will be used. To make sure these gems can never be used I have put a spell on it. When the Jr defenders are at their strongest the gems will come to them, however I have no idea how they will unleash the force." Charles said.


	9. Lies Truth Strength Powers

7 years ago:

"Zsa-Zsa, Jack can you come here please." Charles said.

The 11 year old girl and the 12 year old sat down opposite Charles and waited to hear about what he had to say.

"As, you know you two and Danny and Annaka are very special. You have powers that no defender has ever seen. As you know I also have a power, the same power Annaka has telepathic." Charles said, "I wanted to tell you about something, it's not to frighten you just warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"There will be a time when you will have to use your powers and I'm worrying that you may lose control of your powers and your powers might control you." Charles said, "in case that happens I want you two to start training with me about how to use your powers."

"No thanks we can control our powers already." Jack said.

"But what if they control you?" Charles asked.

"We won't let anything control us. Never, you should know that." Jack replied.

Back to modern times:

The defenders were shocked when they heard that Charles had found the jewels and hid them somewhere safe. Danny was still looking through the boxes and seeing if they could find anything.

"Jack, why did you have to put so many boxes in here?" Danny asked.

"I only wanted an attic." Jack replied.

"You know this stuff kind of reminds me of Charles." Danny said.

"That's it." Annaka said, "Charles put this stuff in here, everything leads up to him. The video, the outfits, so the gems must be in here somewhere."

"Great." Zsa-Zsa said.

They looked everywhere but they couldn't find the gems. They searched in every place and checked everywhere in case they missed something. Annaka shut her eyes and simultaneously put her hand her hand on her fake stone. Suddenly she saw images. The stone being broken up into the 4 gems, Charles in the forest and them being in the forest. Annaka opened her eyes and told the rest of the Jr defenders what she saw. They all looked down at the stones in their outfits.

"You don't think these are the gems?" Danny asked.

"They must be." Annaka said, "Charles found the gems so he must have placed them in these outfits."

Meanwhile back in the main room the defenders were trying to untie themselves and find the Jr defenders but the rope was tied to tightly for them to escape.

"Come on Charles explain, what's the Lionheart?" Kook asked.

"The Lionheart is a force that could destroy everything in its path. If the holders of the Lionheart are evil then it could do all sorts of evil but if it belongs to the good side then it balances out the good and evil." Charles explained.

"The legend goes that the Lionheart was in a stone that was split into four gems." Harvey explained.

"That's a lie." Charles said.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Because I made that legend up. The Lionheart is a force grown in its holders." Charles explained.

"I do know but I can't tell you because Arthur could be listening in. All I can say was when the Jr defenders were old enough to use their powers, they had so much power that they could do anything, so I did what I had to do. I blocked half of their powers up in their heads so when they get older the powers wouldn't take over them." Charles said.

"Very interesting." Arthur said.

"I knew he was listening in." Charles said.

"So the legend is a lie, so the force could be anywhere." Arthur said, "Looks like I'm safe for a little bit longer. Oh by the way keep talking."

"As I was about to say, since the Jr defenders turned into teenagers, their powers are getting stronger." Charles explained.

"What has this got to do with the Lionheart force?" Gildar asked.

"Yeah, the prophecy said that there will be 4 defenders who will have powers etc and a Lionheart force that would kill Arthur." Shaiden said.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Charles said.

"Do you remember, when our children were little we used to call them our little gems." Crocness said.

"I remember." Ballista said.

7 years ago:

"What did Charles want?" Danny asked.

"To talk to us about controlling our powers." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"But we can do that already." Annaka said, lifting some leaves of the ice.

The Jr defenders were ice skating down by a lake near the castle, everything around them was defrosting except the lake.

"Come on lets go." Jack said.

The Jr defenders left the lake and went back inside the castle.

Back to reality:

"What about the prophecy Charles. The prophecy says that the powers are the Lionheart force." Arthur asked.

"My great-grandfather could see the future. He told my father that one day he saw 4 people who all had special powers and the next image he saw was a lion which was created from fire and power and in the centre of it was 4 people. My great- grandfather was an old man and probably got confused by this." Charles explained.

"So you're telling me that, the prophecy might not be true." Arthur said.

Meanwhile the Jr defenders were still in the attic, planning what to do next. They decided to go down and find Charles and ask them about the gems. Annaka stopped everyone while she listened into Charles and Arthur's conversation. She heard about the gems and the prophecy. Then she told the news to the other defenders.

"So, you're telling me that these are fake gems and we're still no closer to finding out where the Lionheart is." Danny said.

"Come on let's just go along with the plan anyway." Jack said.

The defenders went to the main room, where they saw Emerald and Arthur suddenly like before Zsa-Zsa and Jack flew against the wall opposite the other defenders except this time they had chains to keep them there and the other two couldn't escape. Emerald was trying to do the same to Annaka and Danny but Annaka was using her telekinesis powers to keep her and Danny to the floor. It was working. They all heard and impact call repeating itself, Arthur went to check what it was. It was fire balls heading straight for the castle.

Annaka tried to move Emerald back off her. She gave in all her strength and pushed her against a wall. The fire balls were still heading for the castle. Everyone was shouting at Charles to do something but it was Danny that did something. He blocked out all of the noise and concentrated on the fire balls, quickly the all spun around and changed direction and landed in the moat around the castle.

It wasn't until the alarms stopped and Danny opened his eyes and nearly fell over that they realised he stopped the fire balls. Everyone was amazed at Danny's power. Kook kept repeating, my boy saved us. Charles however was concerned as over the years Danny could do a lot of things with fire but controlling it was not one of them and he was concerned for Annaka as well she could only move and stop small object, not herself or Danny and especially not Emerald at the same time. Now Charles had to put Zsa-Zsa and Jack to the test and see if they are just as powerful as their friends.


	10. Laura

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School has already got me busy. This chapter will be about the Jr defenders only but this is an important chapter so do not miss it out! **

10 years ago

Charles brother Derek came to visit his brother and his sister in law Laura. Charles and Laura had been married for 10 years. They decided to never have kids because they were looking after the Jr defenders. The Jr defenders adored her, they looked up to her, and everything was perfect. Derek had come round. No one knew what Derek did as a job but he was getting paid a great amount of money. Laura was running around making sure everything was perfect for the evening meal.

"Right, I need plates here and no way is Danny sitting next to Annaka. They will plan something quicker than you can snap your fingers." Laura said.

The maids set out the table quickly.

"Laura, sweetheart, Derek was showing me his new invention." Charles said walking in.

"It brings people back from the dead." Derek said.

"I think people who have died should remain in peace with God." Laura replied.

"It only brings back one person but there is a catch. They can only come back if it is an emergency and if the person who is in that emergency wants them back." Derek explained.

Meanwhile upstairs in the castle, the defenders were getting ready for the meal. Zsa-Zsa was brushing her long brown hair while Annaka was spraying hairspray in her wavy black hair. While Danny was refusing to brush is light brown hair along with Jack. Jack preferred his black hair messy.

"Brush my hair and I will smash." Jack said.

"I hope you are behaving yourselves." Laura said walking in.

"Yes." All of the defenders said sweetly together, the Danny and Jack brushed their hair quickly.

"Perfect." Laura said, "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

The defenders made the finishing touches to their outfits. Then Derek entered the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, look how you have grown." Derek said.

"Just give us the money and leave us alone." Annaka said then smiling sweetly.

Derek left £80 on the floor, so Jack picked it up and dished the money out to them. Annaka was wearing a short red dress and Zsa-Zsa was wearing the same except in blue. The meal went well except Zsa-Zsa kept being sarcastic towards Derek which Charles found that amusing.

"Well defenders 9pm. off to bed." Laura said.

The defenders rushed up to bed, ready for what the next day will bring them.

"Tomorrow will be great." Annaka said.

~Ooooo~

It will be great, the words played in Annaka's head again and again. Ever since Danny stopped the fireballs Arthur was on to them like a lion seeing a dear. Annaka needed to zone out on reality on remember the good times in her life. She loved Laura; she looked up to her as a substitute mother. They took care of them when they were ill and when they were scared of the attackers. Annaka was almost in tears when she remembered Laura. That was very rare Annaka never cried in her life. Never was she too young to remember what happened that day. She felt she lost apart if herself. It was days like that that she wished her parents were around.

"Planet earth to Annaka, come in." Danny said.

"Sorry, so what's the plan?" Annaka asked.

"Well, with our parents still tied up, we need to catch Emerald and Arthur. Annaka and Danny you try to get Emerald while Zsa-Zsa and I will try to get Arthur." Jack explained.

~Ooooo~

"Hello Laura." Annaka said coming down to breakfast.

"Morning Annaka." She replied, "Here have some cereal."

"Thank you." Annaka replied.

That day the Jr defenders spent the whole day playing with Laura. They played hide and seek. Danny won of course. Then they played who can get the most splats. The defenders had a great day. To make the day happier, Derek left early that morning, so they didn't have to talk to him. The day went quickly. Before they knew it, it was 7pm and they were sitting down watching telling upstairs in Laura and Charles's room when they heard a crash. Charles went to investigate.

"Laura, stay up here and hide. It's him." Charles said quietly.

Laura agreed and rushed the Jr defenders into Annaka's room where they stayed. They heard a crash and then they heard someone walking up the stairs.

~Ooooo~

Annaka and Danny were searching the corridors for Emerald but they couldn't find her. Meanwhile Zsa-Zsa and Jack were trying to find Arthur when suddenly Zsa-Zsa screamed. Jack turned around but got knocked out and was left unconscious on the floor. Zsa-Zsa was taken to a room, where she saw Emerald, Arthur and another person who she recognises but couldn't remember who he was.

"Zsa-Zsa, I'm going to tell you straight. This man here is going to control and make you do only one thing." Arthur explained.

The man stood forward and looked straight into Zsa-Zsa eyes. His eyes turned a greeny- yellow. Clearly he was hypnotising her.

"I want you to do something. I want you to destroy your fellow defenders." The man explained slowly and clearly so Zsa-Zsa could understand clearly.

Zsa-Zsa nodded in agreement and started walking to find her fellow defenders.

"You have been loyal since those four were born. You will be rewarded." Arthur said to the man.

Meanwhile Jack had woken up and found Annaka and Danny down one corridor. He told them what had happened and that Zsa-Zsa was taken. Annaka used her telepathic powers to find but immediately knew something wasn't right. She read her mind and found out that she had been sent to kill them. The defenders decided to find her and try and talk sense to talk sense into her. They decided to split up and find them separately.

Annaka walked down into the living room. Annaka's powers told her that Zsa-Zsa was in the next room. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning. Annaka ran to face Zsa-Zsa, she immediately used her lightning powers to try and stop her. Annaka was quick to respond. She used her telekinesis powers to shield herself from the lightning. Zsa-Zsa and Annaka's eyes both turned yellow again but Annaka had the edge and pushed the lightning back. It hit Zsa-Zsa and then her unconscious.

~Ooooo~

The defenders were half as sleep when they heard the footsteps come nearer and nearer to Annaka's room. There was a massive explosion and everything within 30 cm of it was destroyed. The door was on its hinges. The man entered to room and held a device out towards the defenders.

"No, you will not hurt the defenders." Laura said strongly.

"They intervene with my path too many times." The voice spoke.

"Then leave and never come back." Laura pled.

"I have no choice." The voice spoke.

"The Lionheart will save them." Laura argued.

"The Lionheart does not live inside them, the Lionheart doesn't exist." The voice argued back, "Now step out of my way."

The stranger was going to fire the device towards to Defenders. Laura got in the way. There was a scream. The defenders thought the scream was a dream and they were dreaming but they were not. Laura had scarified herself for the defenders and therefore had died instantly when the device hit her.

It wasn't until the next morning when the maids and servants came to the castle and found Charles unconscious that they knew something happened. Charles woke up and tried to explain to a doctor who they brought as soon as they found Charles. A Maid was sent to find the defenders. She entered Annaka's room and screamed. Everybody ran upstairs. When they saw what had happened they carried the half asleep defenders put of the room and left Charles to mourn over his dead wife.

Later that day, the defenders asked where Laura was. The doctor replied and told them the news. They were devastated. They couldn't believe that Laura was gone. None of them cried. They had no emotions. That evening they sat in silence over the loss of the most loved women in the castle.


	11. Laura's last message

7 years ago

Charles had just finished speaking to Zsa-Zsa and Jack about their powers. Derek had come over to discuss the current situation.

"As you know, we have the same powers. I think the defenders powers will be too strong for them to control. That's why we need to block half of their powers in their mind to stop them from using them." Charles explained.

"So you start with the block and I will finish blocking their powers." Derek explained.

The two brothers go and find the defenders. They find them in Jacks bedroom talking. Charles told them to shut their eyes as they did they fell instantly asleep. The two brothers set to work on the defenders powers. It took a lot of skill and concentration but eventually it was done and Charles let the defenders rest.

"So, you did as I asked." Charles said.

"Yes and a bit more." Derek replied.

"What did you do?" asked Charles.

"Not only are half of their powers blocked but so are two of their emotions. Anger and Hatred." Derek explained.

"What?" Charles asked shocked.

"The defenders will never hate someone or be angry with someone again." Derek said before leaving.

Charles knew right then that Derek had made a big mistake.

~Ooooo~

Annaka ran over to Zsa-Zsa and shock her awake.

"Zsa-Zsa, are you alright?" Annaka asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Zsa-Zsa replied.

Zsa-Zsa had become un-hypnotised due to Annaka knocking her out. The pair went off to find their fellow defenders. They spotted them upstairs in a room. Danny and Jack were ready to knock Zsa-Zsa unconscious, but Annaka stood in front of her and nodded telling them she was back to normal.

"You know guys. I haven't slept for days." Danny said sliding on to the bed.

"Now's not the time." Jack reasoned.

"Danny has a point. I mean we will be useless if we keep falling asleep." Annaka said.

"Come on let's go." Zsa-Zsa said walking into the bedroom opposite.

The defenders decided to get some sleep. They knew Arthur would be in his room trying to figure out a way to get rid of them. Jack fell to sleep straight away. He dreamt that he was back in the castle safe and sound but something wasn't right. He was younger, they all were even Charles. Jack turned around and then saw Laura. This wasn't a dream it was a memory, his worst memory. Jack knew what was going to happen next. They heard the sound and were rushed into Annaka's bedroom. Jack was still scared even though he knew what happens. He was scared for Laura.

"Defenders don't be afraid. Your mummy loves you, your daddy loves you, Charles loves you and I love you. You need to stay safe and stay strong." Laura told them.

Everything was going black. The last thing he saw was Laura's smile. Jack woke up and made sure he wasn't crying. He felt inside his pocket and took out a gold key ring. In the key ring was a picture of him when he was seven. He turned it over to read the message on the back. To Jack, Happy Birthday and stay strong, Love Laura.

Jack went outside and saw Zsa-Zsa sitting down with her back to the wall. He sat next to her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Jack asked.

"No more of a memory." She replied.

"About Laura?" He said.

"Yeah." Zsa-Zsa replied.

Sometime later Annaka and Danny came to join them and they had the same dream. They all took out their priceless present Laura gave them when they were little. Jack and Danny got a gold key ring and Annaka and Zsa-Zsa got a necklace all with the same message on it.

~Ooooo~

Charles monitored the Jr defenders powers after he put the blocks in their minds. Yes their powers were weaker but at the same time their powers were still quite strong. They could still bring the attackers down.

Also the defenders were never angry or had hatred again. They were still moody and were still taunting but that's the angriest they got.

~Ooooo~

The defenders went back into the main room where they found the other defenders till tied up and sleeping all except Harvey who noticed the Jr defenders entering the room.

"Defenders come here." Harvey ordered.

The defenders walked over to Harvey and listened to what he had to say.

"You need to find Arthur and destroy him now but before that you must return to the castle and bring the prophecy here and also bring a purple stone. That is essential." Harvey explained.

"How are we going to back home?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"There is one way home." Danny said.

The defenders went down to the basement and Danny turned on the lights only to discover and jumbo jet. Danny and Annaka smiled.

"Wow." Jack said.

"Who's driving?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Well, I made the jet up and when I did I said only the youngest defenders can fly it." Danny explained.

"Great." Jack said, "We're probably going to die."

The defenders boarded to jumbo jet and Annaka and Danny turned on the engine and soon got the hang of flying it. They were half way home. Danny could see the castle tower in the distance. It wasn't until they had 5 mile left that Zsa-Zsa realised something.

"Ahhh." Zsa-Zsa said.

"What." Danny said.

"You know the self-defend system; well it automatically starts shooting at anything that it doesn't recognise i.e. this jet." She explained.

Suddenly splat-balls started shooting at the screen of the jet covering it with slime. It was shooting 10 every 20 seconds. Annaka and Danny tried to find the button that activated the window wipers. The screen was getting too much slime on it and soon they wouldn't be able to see. Zsa-Zsa pressed the emergency land. The plane landed with about 20 bumps then stopped. Danny decided to stay and wipe the slime off the window screen while the other defenders went inside looking for the stone and Prophecy. They found Charles's office and searched for the prophecy. They found it almost immediately.

"Right, where would you put a stone?" Annaka asked her friends.

"In the bedroom." Zsa-Zsa replied unsure.

The defenders minus Danny went upstairs to Charles's bedroom to find the stone. They checked every draw but still no sign of it. The defenders went back to office. Annaka noticed a picture of Laura on top of the desk. She picked it up and realised something, Laura was wearing the stone on her necklace. Annaka rushed back upstairs to the bedroom and went to look inside the draw that hadn't been touched for a decade. She pulled it open. She smelt Laura's smell immediately. She searched through all of the draws until she found the necklace with the stone. Annaka ran down the show her friends.

"Guys, I found it." Annaka shouted.

They all looked pleased; Danny had finished cleaning the window and had joined them.

"Guys can we get changed. I need my hoodies." Danny said.

The defenders agreed and went to get dressed. Annaka was wearing a red top with jeans and black suede boots, while Danny was wearing his beloved hoody with black jeans and trainers. Zsa-Zsa was wearing a blue slanted top with jeans and brown suede boots and Jack was wearing a blue jacket with jeans and trainers. The never felt more normal. Jack saw a picture of Derek and felt annoyed. They hated Derek; he bad mouthed their parents and was nasty to Laura. They wanted Laura back so much.

~Ooooo~

"What do you want Derek?" Charles asked.

"I brought and physic along. He can read the future." Derek explained.

"Hello, I need to tell you something important and in years to come you must tell the Jr defenders as well." The physic said.

"Why can't they come to this meeting now?" Charles asked.

"Because you must wait until they are at their most weakest." The physic replied.


	12. The attack that changed everything

The defenders were packing supplies for the journey back to the other castle. It was late February; the temperatures were cold but warm enough to be outside without a coat for about 5 minutes. Everything was normal except one thing. Danny was walking back from the jet when he noticed it, he ran back to the other defenders.

"You have to see this." Danny exclaimed =.

The other defenders followed him to the moat where they saw what had happened.

"The moat's frozen." Zsa-Zsa said.

"It rock solid." Annaka said

"I swear it wasn't frozen when we arrived." Jack said.

"So why is it now?" Danny asked.

Annaka put her hand on the ice to see if it made any difference. She took it off and the defenders left the moat and wandered off to the main room.

"So what's changed in between now and 30 minutes ago?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've got changed." Danny asked.

"Yes thank you Danny, anything else." Annaka said.

"We have the prophecy and the stone." Zsa-Zsa said.

"So there is something in the moat that wants the stone." Jack answered.

"Yes but what?" Annaka asked.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile back at the other castle.

"Where are the Jr defenders?" Charles asked.

"I sent them back to the castle to get some things." Harvey explained.

"I'm getting worried; I haven't seen my daughter in days." Ballista said.

"They will be fine. I mean what can go wrong." Harvey said.

"Clearly you haven't met the Jr defenders." Charles said.

"What do you mean by that?" Thorne asked.

"Those 4 have a reputation and they keep up to it." Charles said.

"Doesn't sound that bad." Shaiden said.

"Where there's trouble, those 4 are in the middle of it" Charles explained.

"They can't be that bad." Knightriss reasoned.

"Okay, take Zsa-Zsa dinner party. It was a disaster. She brought the starter, dropped the main course in the sink which was filled with water. We never got on to dessert because they started having a foam party and to finish it of starting throwing slime about." Charles argued back.

The defenders were speechless although each one of them secretly proud of the fact their child wrecked a dinner party. They knew once they saw the Jr defenders that they would be trouble and hard work to keep in order.

~Ooooo~

While the defenders were discussing what could be inside the moat, the ice started breaking. The defenders were in deep discussion so they couldn't hear it well 3 of them were. Zsa-Zsa was thinking about a nightmare she recently had about Derek. He was going to kill her and nobody was around to stop him. Suddenly they heard a smash of a window and pretty soon a wet Derek clone stood in the door way. It was making its way towards Zsa-Zsa. Her nightmare had come true, he was going to kill her and he was going to do it now.

"I wish Laura was here." She whispered.

The clone stopped at the name, to everyone surprised he got angrier at Zsa-Zsa. This clone was the same as the real Derek, he hated Laura. The clone was only a foot away when.

"Get away from my niece." Came an Australian voice.

The clone turned around to see a half-man half crocodile behind him. The half-man, half-crocodile punched the clone knocking him out.

"He was after the necklace. Go." He said.

Zsa-Zsa hugged her uncle then ran off joining the other defenders on the jet and headed off to the castle. The defenders landed about 10 minutes later and wandered in the castle. Jack thought it was unusually quiet. Guards should be everywhere. Jack told the defenders to get ready for a surprise attack. They went back to the main room.

"Got them." Annaka said.

"Good, now hide the prophecy and keep the stone safe." Harvey ordered.

"Please tell me you didn't make them bring the stone here." Charles said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"If Arthur has that stone, we are dead." Charles explained.

Then both Annaka and Charles both got a reaction to something.

"Do you sense that?" Charles asked.

"Yes." Annaka replied.

"Something's wrong, with the moat at this castle, it's overflowing. It's going to flood and hit the castle. Wait it's not just water but Fire, electricity, sonic waves, they are all going to hit us." Charles said.

"Not if we can stop it." Jack said

Meanwhile in the office Arthur and Emerald were making sure the moat was over flowing and that everything was going into the main room.

~Ooooo~

2 years ago.

"I believe Charles that a few years ago; I visited you about the Jr defenders." The physic asked.

"Yes." Charles said

"It's about the Lionheart force." He said.

"You know where it is?" Charles asked.

"When you blocked the defenders powers up in half and added in the Anger and Hatred, their minds formatted 2 personalities. The normal defenders and powerful defenders." The physic explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Charles queried.

"When the powerful defenders strike they will feel only anger and hatred and want to destroy everything." He explained.

"I thought this was about the Lionheart?" Charles asked.

"My point is that the defenders will become unstoppable. There was always a reason; they could become more powerful day by day. The Lionheart force is the defenders separate minds combined together." The physic told Charles.

"So, when that day comes the Lionheart force will become too powerful and will have to be unleashed." Charles said.

"Yes and I fear your blocks are breaking." He said.

~Ooooo~

The attack was just a minute away Charles tried to talk them out of it saying they won't be strong enough and that they will die. Annaka could here the water coming. It was like a tsunami, 10 feet high. Annaka managed to stop half of it from hitting everyone and letting the rest go around them. Then the fire came. Danny was controlling it making it disappear bit by bit. Electricity was trying to electrocute everyone but Zsa-Zsa was forcing it into a nearby machine. Jack stopped the sonic waves from harming everyone but it was all getting too much for the defenders they couldn't control it. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We're so sorry Charles. We have no choice." Annaka said.

Everyone was confused but within seconds the defenders became trapped in a yellow force. Their eyes had turned bright yellow. The other defenders were amazed. They had never seen such power.

"What is it?" Kook asked.

"Why have they turned yellow?" Crocness asked.

"It's them controlling the attack." Harvey explained.

The defenders pushed back the entire attacker until there wasn't any more. Then smiled at each other. Then things started to happen. The room started shaking. Machines were breaking. Fires had started and glass was breaking.

"Defenders, you must hold on. I can fix it." Charles shouted.

"Maybe, we don't won't it fix." Annaka said then using her powers to Knock Charles against the wall then the defenders left the room.

"What was that?" Luke asked

"That was the Lionheart force taking over the Jr defenders." Charles explained.


	13. The Lionheart Force

The Lionheart force took the jet and headed back to the castle. Charles who was free thanks to the Lionheart force unlocked everyone else.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"We just got our kids back; we're not losing them again." Kook said.

"Harvey and I will go back to the castle and try to reach the Jr defenders. They must be still in there. The rest of you will stay here and keep a low profile." Charles commanded.

The defenders agreed and decided to stay in the main room, while Harvey and Charles borrowed a car and drove off towards the castle.

"Are you sure this will work?" Harvey asked.

"50/50." He replied.

They arrived at the castle. It looked fine but when they got inside. Photos were burnt, ornaments were smashed, machines destroyed. They went into Charles's office to find the Lionheart force in front of the desk.

"Defenders, you need to control it." Charles said.

"Look at yourselves." Harvey said putting up a mirror, "Look what've become."

"We don't care as long as we get want we want." Jack replied.

"You're stronger than this, fight back!" Charles shouted.

"Think of your parents." Harvey said.

"We barely know them." Zsa-Zsa replied.

While Harvey was distracting them, Charles was trying to lock the Lionheart back up.

"Get out of our heads." Annaka screamed.

Annaka made direct eye contact with Charles and Harvey. She used her telekinesis powers to lift them up and flung them back to the car, which started thanks to Zsa-Zsa. The car was about to move. Danny was ready to start it.

"Don't let it control you." Charles said before the car drove off.

Meanwhile back in the castle Arthur had heard about what had happened and was furious.

"How did it happen?" He demanded.

"We don't know sir." The guard replied back.

"This is bad. We need to make the Lionheart see sense before it comes to kill me." Arthur panicked.

"We could make out that it's Charles and the defenders against it." Emerald suggested.

"Yes then it would help us win the kingdom of splatalot." Arthur said.

So Arthur and Emerald got in their Car and travelled to the kingdom of Splatalot. When they arrived, they looked around. When they entered the castle, they went searching for the Lionheart force. They found it in the living room. When the force saw them it were about to use its powers when

"Stop we have an offer." Arthur shouted.

"Go on." Danny said.

"If you help us, you can own the castle." Arthur said.

"I already own the castle." Jack said.

"Yes but you can destroy the defenders so no more fights." Arthur explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Because Charles and the defenders only want to destroy you." Emerald said.

"We accept your offer." Annaka said.

"Mind if we have a look around?" Arthur asked

"Go ahead.

Arthur went upstairs to see all of the rooms; he reached Charles's and began searching through all of the draws wile Danny was watching him. He was about to open the untouched draws when…

"Don't open that." The real Danny shouted.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit unstable." The Lionheart said.

"I think we need to get rid of the defenders now." Arthur said.

Arthur gathered his guards and took the car back to the castle while the defenders took the jet back. The Lionheart force just sat in silence on the way back. The truth was that the real Jr defenders were still fighting for control and the Lionheart force was trying to lock them away. When they arrived at the castle, they went straight to the prep room. Only to find a familiar face there.

"Derek, how good of you to join us." Arthur greeted.

"It's an honour to work with you again." Derek replied, "What are they doing here."

"The Lionheart force is helping us bring down Charles and the defenders. Isn't that what you wanted?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." He replied.

Back in the main room:

"We couldn't get through tom them." Charles explained.

"What should we do?" Ballista asked.

"If I can get them asleep, then I have more chance of blocking the Lionheart out." Charles said.

"How do we do that?" Kook asked.

"Well, we find some sleeping pills and I guess put them in some sort of drink." Harvey said.

"But we need to get the defenders alone." Charles said.

"So, we find the medic room and then make ourselves obvious to the defenders so they come here, but how will they drink the water?" Knightriss said.

"Well, we could spill it on to their faces, and then as long as they get some in their mouths they should fall asleep." Charles explained.

"So, Thorne, Crocness, Kook and Shaiden, you find the medic room and find some sleeping pills while the rest of you go and get some water." Harvey commanded.

The defenders agreed and went to do their tasks. Kook was messing about as usual.

"Kook, your son has been turned into a deadly force and yet you're still messing around." Thorne said.

"I know, I'm just bored." Kook said.

"We have been trapped for days in that main room and when we finally escape, you're bored." Thorne repeated.

"Leave him alone Thorne." Shaiden said.

While the four defenders argued, the other four were about to start a full on fight.

"If your daughter hair was any shinier then I thing we would go blind." Skabb said.

"There is nothing wrong with shiny hair. Anyway, your son needs to man up a bit." Gildar said.

"Yeah?" Skabb yelled.

"Yeah." Gildar yelled back.

"Hold on boys, this isn't going to help them." Knightriss said coming in between the two.

"I have the water." Ballista said, "Come on lets go back."

The four defenders walked in silence back to the main room the find Charles, Harvey and Luke discussing something. Harvey held out the stone in his hand.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ballista asked.

"No, good you found water." Charles said.

"What's that?" Skabb yelled.

"It's a stone that can bring people back from the dead for a limited amount of time." Charles explained.

"One of my inventions." A voice from behind them said.

They all turned around the see Derek standing in the doorway. He walked over to them and gave his brother a hug.

"Charles." Derek said.

"Derek, it's been a long time." Charles said.

"I heard what happened. I can't believe it and I thought our blocks would stay there forever." Derek said.

"Hey, who's the boldie?" kook said walking in.

Derek turned around and was about to punch Kook when Charles intervened.

"Leave him." Charles ordered.

Derek did what he was told and turned back to Charles. Crocness handed Charles the sleeping pills while Harvey was explaining the plan to Derek.

"Right how are we going to get the defenders in here alone?" Luke asked.

"We've sorted that." Kook said.

At that moment precisely the Jr defenders came walking in, looking angry. Derek smiled but didn't notice the fact that Crocness saw him. She was suspicious off him. How did he find out? How did he know they were here? What connection did he have to the Jr defenders? Harvey had the water and quickly threw it all over the defenders who tasted some of it. They were becoming dizzy and tired and after a few seconds dropped to the floor.

"They must have been some strong pills." Kook stated.

"Right, time to block the Lionheart out for good." Charles said.

"I'm sorry Charles, but I can't let you do that." Derek said tying chains around his wrists.

Soon he had the defenders locked up again.

"Seriously, we must have broken a record by now." Gildar said.

"You've been on Arthur's side all along." Charles said.

"Yes, don't worry when the Lionheart won't kill you. Straight away." Derek said.


	14. The Jr defenders vs The Lionheart

**A/N: I thought I should let you know that the Jr defenders are talking to the Lionheart from inside their minds, in case anyone got confused except for the first bit.**

Annaka woke up to find the other defenders asleep and locked up again. She walked over to them trying to remember what happened. The last thing she saw was water and it was getting higher and higher. She remembered something, something Charles said, "Don't let it control you." Let what control her? Then she remembered. The Lionheart, she tried to control it but she couldn't. It was controlling her trying to lock her up like Charles tried to control it. Her head suddenly started to ache. It was the Lionheart waking back up. She tried to control it. The other 3 defenders had woken up and were trying to control it but it wasn't working. Luke was waking up and saw the defenders wide awake but then he realised that they weren't the Lionheart, they were normal.

"Defenders, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"What do you think?" Zsa-Zsa said sarcastically.

"The Lionheart's taking over." Danny said.

"We need to get out of here." Jack said.

"Luke, you have to tell Charles, that it's too strong. He needs to keep trying to lock it up. For some reason, the Lionheart needed time to recover." Annaka said before get dragged by Danny. Soon they disappeared outside the castle.

Danny managed to get them 5 miles from the castle. Then the Lionheart took control over them.

In Annaka's mind the Lionheart was a yellow Lion, and strong, it had the qualities of a Lion, fast and in control. They saw metal, a prison gate. The force was locking it. It was trapping her inside. She tried to control it like Charles did when she was little. She remembered Charles looking at her when she was little. She felt something go on in her mind. It wasn't until she was 14 that she was told he put blocks in her mind.

"You have to let me out." She called to the Lionheart.

"Not until I'm done." The Lionheart replied, "You now know what it felt like, being locked up."

"That's just Anger and Hatred." Annaka said.

"I have no other emotions. Derek did this to me." It said.

"I know. You must feel something." Annaka said.

"No, just Anger and Hatred, well only until…" The Lionheart said.

"Until…" Annaka asked.

"Nothing, now let's go and attack." Lionheart said.

Annaka just ignored it, she was falling asleep fast. Her eyes were starting to shut, she needed them to stay open, and she needed to see what the Lionheart was doing.

~Ooooo~

"Happy now Kook? We're locked up again." Thorne commented.

"I didn't want us to be locked up!" Kook said.

"Well, you were bored." Thorne said.

"Calm down Bro." Kook replied.

"Don't ever call me Bro!" Thorne shouted.

"Children, can we please come down?" Ballista asked.

"Right, nobody speak." Harvey said.

Luke started to wake back up then remembered what Annaka said.

"Charles! Luke exclaimed.

"Shh Luke." Harvey ordered.

"But, it's important." Luke explained.

"It can wait." Harvey said.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile in Danny's mind the Lionheart had in put in a cage. Danny hated cages. He sat in the 5m square space.

"So, what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"Why would I tell you?" It asked.

"Because you are technically my mind." Danny explained.

"No. I am my own separate mind." The Lionheart argued.

"Whatever." Danny said.

"Right, it's time to get my other ¾ of myself working before we can destroy this castle!" The Lionheart said.

"I can hear you." Danny said.

"I figured that." The Lionheart said, "I can read your mind, I know your darkest secrets, your worst nightmares and your worst memory."

Danny stopped talking and thought about his worst memory. He had the same as all the other defenders. In a way being locked in this cage gave him time to relax and get some rest. He had only had 2 hours sleep for a week. Soon Danny was drifting off into a deep sleep. He knew the Lionheart was helping him fall asleep but he allowed it, then when he and the other defenders fight back, he will be strong and ready.

~Ooooo~

"Now, isn't it great? Silence." Harvey said.

Kook was getting fidgety. He hated being silence especially when it was awkward, the defenders sat thinking about what the past week had brought them. It was unbelievable. They knew deep down that something was bound to go wrong. Luke was getting impatient. He had to tell Charles, it could help the defenders. He was about to open his mouth but Harvey gave him an evil stare, so he closed it again. Gildar and Kook started laughing.

"Stop laughing." Harvey ordered.

Gildar and Kook immediately stopped laughing and kept quiet. Luke was falling asleep again. Since the Lionheart force had appeared he had been so tired. His eyes couldn't stay open.

~Ooooo~

Zsa-Zsa like Annaka had imagined she had been locked in a prison cell so she lay there just thing about her childhood. She was never as mature as she was now. She was always a child and nearly as much as a nightmare as Danny and Annaka.

"You were very childish." The Lionheart said.

"I wasn't that bad." Zsa-Zsa argued.

"Who was it that managed to get the whole of the living room covered in paint?" The force replied.

"That was an accident. I hadn't perfected the recipe." Zsa-Zsa said, "So where we heading?"

"None of your business." It said.

"Are we heading back to the castle?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

The Lionheart stayed silent so, she presumed that she was right and they were heading back to the castle. She wondered why to the Lionheart hated Charles so much. It was Derek who made the Lionheart into what it is today. Why do back and hurt Charles and their parents?

"You want to know that? I'll tell you. Charles put these blocks in, in the first place so either way I would still be created with or without anger and hatred. Secondly, where were your parents when we needed them? They would have stopped Charles from doing this to us in the first place. They couldn't even be bothered to open the door and see where they were." The Lionheart explained.

Zsa-Zsa could see where it was coming from. If Derek hadn't have put anger and hatred in, then all of her live she would feel this way. Zsa-Zsa guessed it was time to get some sleep after all; it would take them at least another day before they reached the castle.

~Ooooo~

Jack was locked up. He hated it, he felt annoyed and stressed. He hated small spaces. He tried to find a way to escape but the Lionheart had made sure every little crack was covered up. He found it funny how Annaka and Danny had two powers while Zsa-Zsa and Jack only had one. He didn't mind, it was a lot less to cope with and it meant the his part of the Lionheart was less powerful. Why did the Lionheart have to be unlocked now, when he had just found his parents after he and the Jr defenders had put them in the castle to begin with.

"So, who shall I attack first?" The Lionheart asked.

"I'm thinking Harvey." Jack joked.

Jack hasn't known Harvey for that long but when he first saw him, he took at immediate dislike to him, how he assumed he was in charge. He and Charles were the only ones in charge now. Harvey was going to have deal with and if he didn't well he had 3 other Jr defenders to deal with. They had always stuck together. When they worked together they were unstoppable.

"Yes, you were." The Lionheart said.

"That means we still have a chance of defeating you." Jack said.

"True but unlikely." The force said.

"Well, we can try." Jack said strongly.

"Why don't you just go to sleep?" The Lionheart asked.

"Fine." Jack said lying down and trying to go to sleep.

In the dream he was in a room of ice and water. The ice was spraying out everywhere trying to attack him. He saw someone at the end of the path he was on. He ran to them trying not to slip and slide. He got there and bashed into Zsa-Zsa.

"Zsa-Zsa!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!" She shouted back giving him a hug.

Suddenly, the ice stopped spraying and the water stopped moving. Annaka came into view.

"Annaka!" They both shouted.

"Hey." Annaka said casually.

Something sped past them. Them turned around a headed straight for them and bashed into Jack.

"Danny?" Jack asked.

"Better than ever." Danny replied, "Where are we?"

"I think we're in a dream, a dream that the normal selves made up like we did with the castle and our parents." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"Hey who's that?" Annaka asked.

"Come on let's go and see." Danny said walking over to them.

They walked along the path to see who was also in their dream. They walked over to them and realised it was Luke.

**A/N: If you get confused by this chapter. P.M me. **


	15. Giving up and home truth

The Jr defenders and Luke were shocked to see each other.

"Have you told Charles, what I told you?" Annaka asked.

"Haven't had chances." Luke replied

"You need to tell him; also you have to tell him…" Zsa-Zsa was starting to say

Luke woke up and blinked a few times.

"Nightmare?" Charles asked

"It was weird. The Jr defenders were there, they were going to tell me something." Luke said.

"Wait did you say the Jr defenders were there?" Thorne asked

"Yep." Luke replied, "Charles before the Lionheart left, Annaka spoke to me. She said that it's too strong, you have to try and keep locking it up and when we gave them the sleeping pills, the Lionheart needed time to recover."

Charles took all of the information in and once again tried to lock up the Lionheart again. The defenders looked happy at the fact that their children were still alive and not completely taken over by the force.

~Ooooo~

"Give up Annaka." The Lionheart commanded.

"No." Annaka argued back.

"Fighting me won't change anything." The Lionheart told her.

"What do you mean?" Annaka asked.

"I know how you feel; you and Danny always over looked by everyone. Expected to be a nightmare, always in trouble, never given a fair chance." The Lionheart said.

Annaka just sat there. The Lionheart was right; they were always over looked against Zsa-Zsa and Jack. They were Charles's favourite defenders. He always gave important information to them. Zsa-Zsa and Jack grandparents were the same. She knows that they played a few practical jokes on them but that wasn't until she found out about who their parents were.

Meanwhile, Danny's part of the Lionheart was telling Danny the same. Danny remembered everything. He knew everything would go back to exactly how it was. He knew Annaka would do the same so he did what he had to do. Stop fighting the Lionheart. Danny stopped using his powers; his cage was getting smaller and smaller. It was the Lionheart taking over bits of his mind.

Zsa-Zsa, Jack and Charles all heard this message. Charles tried to reach Annaka and Danny but all he saw was the Lionheart taking over. The Lionheart had approached the castle and wandered in side. It was making its way to the main room. It opened the Thick brow doors and stood in front of the defenders. Annaka and Danny's Lionheart was glowing orange while Zsa-Zsa and Jacks were just yellow.

"Yes?" Harvey asked.

"I was wondering who I shall kill first." The Lionheart spoke.

The Lionheart looked over at Charles and untied him from his chains. Zsa-Zsa and Jack had gone on look out, so Annaka and Danny were left to deal with Charles.

"I understand why you want to kill me." Charles said.

"You have no idea." The Lionheart said.

"I realise what I've gone to you two." Charles said.

"That doesn't change things between us." The force spoke.

"I'm going to say something, I haven't said in 20 years. I am Sorry." Charles stated clearly.

The Lionheart was taking over Annaka and Danny's mind. The Lionheart was getting stronger while Annaka and Danny were getting weaker. To be honest, they did just give up. Then they heard the 3 word. I am Sorry. Annaka and Danny decided to show their faces before they would disappear forever.

"We forgive you." Annaka said.

"Go and remember her." Danny said.

With that Annaka and Danny disappeared with only ¼ of their mind still belonging to them. The Lionheart force threw Charles against a wall and left him unconscious. The Lionheart force headed to the basement to get more weapons and defeat everyone in this castle.

Charles woke up and soon untied everyone else. Charles told them that he thought the Lionheart force had taken over Annaka and Danny but he still believed they were in there, so not to give up hope yet.

"What did Danny mean by remember her?" Ballista asked.

"I don't know maybe he meant Annaka." Crocness answered.

"Maybe but right now we need to defeat the Lionheart and get our kids back." Shaiden shouted.

The defenders agreed that they would go after, their own kids as they were less likely to kill them. They knew the plan was risky but it was the only plan they had. While Charles decided to go back to the castle and bring some of their precious belongings and hope that the defenders will get stronger.

The Lionheart was still in the basement. Their plan was to kill anyone who got in their way, no matter who they were. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Derek opened it to reveal himself. He walked happily over to the Lionheart force.

"So, I see your back." Derek said.

"Get out." Annaka shouted.

"Hey, there is no need for that." Derek argued.

The sight of Derek made Zsa-Zsa and Jack grow stronger until they had the slight edge over the Lionheart.

"You did this to us." Zsa-Zsa screamed.

"We will never forgive you." Jack shouted before turning back into the Lionheart.

"I see you are still a bit unstable." Derek said.

"Only on those two, we are fully stable over here." The Lionheart force explained.

"Then I hope we are ready for battle." Derek said

~Ooooo~

Charles had gotten to the castle and was searching in the Jr defenders room for their most precious possessions. The trouble was he had no idea what they were. The Jr defenders loved all of their things. He went inside Annaka's room. He searched through all of her clothes and jewellery boxes. Then he remembered the other castle locks, they were in a shape of an A like her necklace. He searched through all of box and finally found it. Then it was on to Danny's room, Danny was easy he only loved one thing. His ball thrower. Zsa-Zsa had created it for him and gave it to him as a present for his birthday.

Zsa-Zsa was next; he found Thorne's lab glasses on the floor next to Jacks leader certificate. He took both of these things as he guessed they were the most important things to him. He thought about taking a picture of the four of them with him so they can remember what they really looked like. Charles knew the Lionheart force would just smash it up, so it can still take control. He wandered into his room and sat on his bed for a while thinking about the past week. A lot of events had happened. A lot of discoveries. He found it funny how all of this time they had wanted to unleash the Lionheart and now he wish they hadn't. He looked over at a picture of Laura.

"I'm sorry my sweet. I've failed. I've failed in looking after the Jr defenders. Look at what they have become because of me. I did this to them." He said to the picture.

He heard a smash downstairs, so he went to investigate. He crept down the stairs and peered into the Living room, to find the Lionheart and Derek with Arthur and Emerald all armed and ready for battle. Charles knew that this battle would be the battle of all battles in history. 11 vs. 7. Normally the 11 would win but they didn't have the Lionheart on the opponent's side. The odds were surely stacked against them. Charles decided to show his face now rather than later. He stepped out from behind the door. Emerald and Arthur were ready to shoot but was stopped by the Lionheart.

"Wait, he's ours. I will give you 2 minutes to call the defenders then it begins." The Lionheart said smiling.


	16. The battle

Charles rang Harvey and told him to bring everyone back to the castle. The defenders were looking forward to seeing the castle again. They were excited to see what had changed.

"I wander if our weapons are still in the closet?" Kook asked.

"You know, I was thinking maybe they've repainted everything." Ballista said.

"I wonder if my shampoo is where I left it." Gildar said.

"Probably not. Do you see your daughter's hair?" Shaiden asked.

"Yes but, she probably got different shampoo." Gildar replied.

"We're here." Harvey said.

"One small step for me. One giant step for bird kind." Kook stated.

"Oh please." Thorne said pushing Kook out of the way.

The defenders went through the broken down door and went inside the main room. They had painted it and put pictures of themselves on the walls and mantle pieces.

"Makes a difference from the white we had it painted." Knightriss said.

"Yes but I'm not sure Gold and blue is any better." Crocness said.

"Defenders come in here." Charles said and opened what appeared to be a bookcase but was in fact a secret passage way.

"Wow, check out the prep room." Kook exclaimed.

"Derek, Arthur, Emerald and the Lionheart are already here. It appears we are going to war." Charles said.

"Why here, they could have done it at the castle?" Crocness asked.

"I don't know maybe because the Lionheart force is familiar to the setting so they have the advantage." Charles explained.

"So what's the plan?" Skabb asked.

"Well, I want you 8 to fight your own children. I know that might sound mad but I don't think they have it in them to kill you." Charles explained.

"What have you based that on?" Ballista asked.

"That the defenders are still in there and if my wife was here she would say the same." Charles replied, "I will take Derek, Harvey you take Arthur and Luke you take Emerald."

The defenders emerged from out of the prep room and went outside and stood behind the moat. Up on top of the castle wall was their opposition. The defenders were armed. This battle was going to commence quite soon.

"How about we give you an offer?" Arthur asked.

"Go on." Harvey replied.

"We take this castle and you lot waddle off back to the other one." Arthur said.

"Forget it." Harvey shouted.

"Fine have it your way. Attack!" Arthur shouted.

The defenders spilt off into their pairs. Gildar and Ballista found Annaka.

"This is going to be so easy." Annaka's part of the Lionheart said.

"So, you really want to kill us?" Ballista asked.

"I lived 15 years without you want difference is it going to make now?" She said.

"Think about this. Annaka please, can't you see the Lionheart has messed up your hair." Gildar said gaining himself a look form Ballista.

"It was worth a try." He said.

"Annaka gave up a long time ago. You see she was overlooked by almost everyone." The Lionheart said.

"Almost everyone?" Ballista asked.

"There was one exception." She replied.

~Ooooo~

"Come on Danny please. We were going to have a race." Shaiden said.

"We still can. How about I drop Daddy into the moat and we can see how long it takes us to find him?" Danny's part of the Lionheart replied.

"Ummm, I don't think that's a safe game." Kook said.

"Is that a Kookaburra?" He shouted pointing into the trees.

"Where?" Kook asked.

"Charles was right; Danny and you are like each other." The Lionheart said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so angry?" Shaiden asked.

"I was over looked by so many people because of you two." The Lionheart replied.

"We're so sorry." Shaiden said.

"Danny, who was her. Earlier you said Go and remember her to Charles what did you mean?" Kook shouted very loudly.

"He's not deaf." The Lionheart said.

"Sorry." Kook whispered.

"This has gone on for two long. I need to kill you now." The Lionheart said.

~Ooooo~

"Zsa-Zsa you know, I can swim." Crocness said.

"I know." The Lionheart said which was now completely Orange.

"Just a quick question, Why are you orange?" Thorne asked.

"It means that Zsa-Zsa has stopped fighting for control and I am now in control." The Lionheart said.

"You won't kill us." Crocness said.

"Yes, I will because I'm not Zsa-Zsa, I'm the Lionheart." The Lionheart replied.

"So why haven't us tried to kill us?" Thorne asked.

"I'm leading up to it." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Well, hurry up or are you a chicken?" Thorne asked.

"Don't make me angry." Zsa-Zsa warned.

"You know, you were a very sweet kid, always excited by new things. Now look what you've become." Crocness said.

Zsa-Zsa shot lightning at them but they jumped out of the way before she could hit them. They tried splatting her with their splatzooka's but she kept ducking out of the way.

"Fine, you want me to kill you. I'll kill you." The Lionheart said.

"Go on try your best." Thorne said.

Zsa-Zsa ran up to her parents and pushed them into the moat. They made a very loud splash, so she hoped that they would go down a long way. To make sure they couldn't come back up. She used a device that she made a few weeks ago to freeze the water. She only froze half of it.

~Ooooo~

Jacks part of the Lionheart was trying to bash Skabb and Knightriss to the ground but with Skabb being a Barbarian, he was better at bashing then Jack. Jack just used his sonic boom to try and deafen them. It was kind of working. By now Jack had given up fighting and the Lionheart was completely orange. No one knew what it meant but they were aware it meant trouble.

"Jack, don't give up." Knightriss ordered.

"Too late." The Lionheart said.

"Keep fighting." Skabb shouted.

"None of that shouting is going to help you." The Lionheart said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Knightriss asked.

"This." The Lionheart replied.

The Lionheart made himself fully sonic and blew his parents half way across the moat so they landed at the edge of the water. The Lionheart was about to kick them in when Skabb pushed his arm across its feet so it feel backwards on to the floor. Knightriss and Skabb made a run for it. The Lionheart quickly got back up and rushed after them. It knew the Castle better than them so he found a short cut which could lead him to them very quickly. Knightriss and Skabb rushed around the side of the castle and stopped to catch their breaths.

"I expected better." The Lionheart replied.

~Ooooo~

"Arthur you will not take this castle." Harvey shouted.

"Isn't it funny how last time we were doing this you had the Lionheart and now this time we have it." Arthur said.

"It won't make a difference. We can still beat you." Harvey said.

"You think. Lionheart retreat let the others do the fighting." Arthur shouted.

The Lionheart retreated to the top of the wall. Suddenly 100's of attackers rushed in through the castle.

Harvey had about 5 around him. He was winning but he was also trying to keep an eye of on Arthur and his whereabouts. Arthur had decided to join the Lionheart and watch the battle going on. Attackers were being knocked out per minute. Harvey kept fighting; He hadn't done this in years. It was harder this time though as the attackers were older and taller than before and last time, he would just knock them off their feet, this this time he had to knock them out by punching and kicking them.

~Ooooo~

Luke was being flung about like there was a tornado 5 miles away. Emerald was controlling him, flinging him here and there. She kept laughing. She also kept tricking him like pretending she saw going to drop him into the moat them, she would fling him against a wall.

"Face it you have no chance of winning." Emerald said.

"We can still try." Luke said before he got flung against a wall and was knocked out.

Luke dreamt he was in the room of ice. He looked around a saw no one. That wasn't exactly true, he saw someone a girl. He hoped it was Zsa-Zsa or Annaka, and he hoped it wasn't Emerald. It wasn't any of them. It was a woman. She had blonde shoulder length hair and blue shiny eyes. He recognised her from somewhere.

"Use the stone. It will help you." She said.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"The only way to defeat the Lionheart is to defeat the anger and hatred with love." She said before disappearing.

Luke woke up and tried to find Charles or Harvey to tell them.

~Ooooo~

Charles was busy fighting Derek. He was trying to figure out how long he had been working with Arthur. He read his mind a found out that when the prophecy was read, Derek wanted the Lionheart from himself and the only way he was going to get it was working with Arthur. For some reason parts of Derek's mind was blocked off.

"Your wife is better off dead." Derek shouted.

Charles gad never been so angry. He grabbed the nearest weapon that was a hand and kept splatting him repeatedly. Each splat Charles shot, each time Derek took a step backwards.

"Take that back." Charles demanded.

"You'll never win; the Lionheart has taken full control over your precious defenders." Derek shouted.

"That doesn't mean they're not in there." Charles argued.

"How did Laura die again, shot by a laser wasn't it?" Derek asked.

"How did you know that?" Charles asked.

"There's a lot of things I know about like who killed her." Derek replied.

"Who killed her?" Charles demanded.

By now all of the attackers had been knocked out and locked up. Charles and Derek was the centre of everyone's attention.

"Arthur asked him." Derek said.

"Asked who?" Charles shouted.

"Asked me." Derek replied.


	17. Coming back

Luke ran into the forest, he was told to. After Derek's secret WWIII was about to start. Harvey ordered him to run. While Harvey was talking to him, Luke stole the stone and then started running. He wasn't sure how far he had run but the battle was just a faint sound in the background. He looked at the stone and shut his eyes and wished.

10 minutes ago

"No, you couldn't have killed her. Tell me you are lying." Charles begged.

"I was glad to see her die." Derek said.

Arthur had come down from the wall and had come over smiling. The look on his face told Charles that he had planned years before she was killed. Charles had now sunk to his knees.

"Lionheart come and destroy Charles." Arthur ordered.

The Lionheart came down but it wasn't going to destroy Charles, it was planning to destroy Derek. The Jr defenders, even though they had given up, heard everything. They wanted to destroy Derek like he had destroyed them. The only problem was that the Lionheart was still trying to kill Charles.

"What's happening?" Emerald asked.

"It seems, our friends the Jr defenders are trying to fight back." Arthur explained.

The Jr defenders were almost there, almost at the cage door almost free and back in control. The Lionheart was still trying to gain control. The Jr defenders just needed some encourage meant. Meanwhile on the outside of the Jr defenders, their bodies were glowing on and off yellow.

Back in the woods:

Luke opened his eyes and saw the person he wished for in front of him.

"You have to come." Luke said.

The person obeyed.

"Can you fill me in on what I have missed?" They asked.

"The Lionheart force wad inside the Jr defenders and now it's been released and we need you expertise to get the Jr defenders back so Charles can lock it away." Luke explained.

"Okay, show me the way." They said.

~Ooooo~

The Jr defenders were winning the fight; the yellow fire covering them was fading. Charles was ready to lock the Lionheart up for good. No one noticed the fact that Arthur was doing and head count and realised that Luke was missing.

"Emerald, go into the woods and see if you can find Luke." Arthur commanded.

"Okay and should I Kill him?" She asked.

"No, just hold him up." Arthur replied.

A few more attackers woken up and started fighting again so the original defenders started fighting again but every few seconds kept looking back to see if the Jr defenders were normal again. Thorne was struggling to fight as he was soaked.

"Zsa-Zsa when this is over, you are so grounded." Thorne whispered.

Meanwhile Luke and his 'friend' were getting closer to the castle; they could see yellow flashes above the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emerald asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Luke replied.

"You will never get the Lionheart locked up, it's too strong." Emerald said.

"The Jr defenders just need some encouragement." The friend said.

"Like you're going to give the encouragement to them." Emerald said.

"Oh you have no idea." They replied.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Emerald asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The friend replied.

"I wander how much help; you would be when you're dead?" Emerald asked.

"I already know the answer." They replied.

"I never asked what are to Arthur. His little minion." Luke teased.

"No. I wanted revenge. You don't remember me do you? I was that girl who was about to get the crown and the glory then it happened. The Lionheart struck and I was imprisoned." Emerald explained.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." Luke said.

Meanwhile back in the battlefield:

Harvey was standing right in front of the Lionheart, trying to get the Jr defenders back in control.

"Charles, what about their memories?" Harvey asked.

"That could work. Defenders I want you to remember you happiest memory. I'll start you off. Remember when Annaka pretended she was ill for a whole day just so she didn't have visit her Nan and remember the Ping-Pong table, where you all got very competitive, especially you Zsa-Zsa and you smashed 3 plates." Charles said.

The yellow fire was getting weaker but it still wasn't enough. If these memories weren't going to work then what will?

"I don't think it's working" Harvey shouted.

By now the moat was in total destruction. Nobody knew who was controlling what. Fire was spitting out everywhere. Lightning storms hitting the floors in random places, sonic waves were everywhere so people had to cover their ears. Objects and weapons were floating in mid-air so was the moat water. To make matters worse there was a strong wing stopping Charles from reaching the Jr defenders/Lionheart.

~Ooooo~

"So you win the battle. What do you do next?" Luke asked.

"I destroy Arthur and take the kingdom of Splatalot for my own." Emerald replied.

"Won't Arthur want to destroy you as well? You will be the only thing stopping him from getting the crown." The friend said.

"Yes but he won't expect me to attack straight away." Emerald said.

"Can't you see? Arthur was using you. You had the right motive and power to destroy the defenders so it saved him a lot of work." Luke explained.

"I was there at the battle, if you are right about what you said then I think I know who you are. I saw the goodness in you before you wanted that crown. If there is still any goodness in you then you would see what you were doing." The friend said.

Emerald stopped and thought about her childhood. Her family were rich. She was always a good girl helping her mum and dad but that all changed when the battle broke out 15 years ago. The attackers had taken all of their money, so the only way they could have survived was by taking the crown of splatalot.

"You remember it don't you?" The friend asked, "If I still believe there is goodness in the Jr defenders and they haven't been taken over completely. Then I believe that there is goodness in you."

"We need to stop the Lionheart and the only way we're going to do that is if we are in the castle, so are you going to let us pass?" Luke asked.

Emerald saw sense and agreed to let them pass.

"By the way, the mansion down the road is still there. Some people have been waiting for you for a long time." The friend said.

She nodded then ran away from the castle to the nearest town the find the mansion which at one stage of her life was her home.

Luke and his friend entered the castle door and saw what was happening to the moat. They saw the Jr defenders/Lionheart trying to control one another. Charles spotted them and couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he would never see the friend again. Not after what happened. The friend walked up behind the Lionheart. They knew exactly how to destroy it. By now everyone except the Lionheart had spotted the friend. The defenders wandered who it was while Derek and Arthur recognised her straight away.

"No. No. No!" Derek shouted.

The friend came up behind the Lionheart. They were ready for her speech and they hope the defenders were listening.

~Ooooo~

Inside the Jr defenders mind the cage was open but the trouble was trying to get other emotions into the Lionheart. They didn't need memories they needed emotions. The trouble was they weren't feeling any emotions apart from tiredness. They were about to give up when they heard the friend speaking.

~Ooooo~

The friend took a deep breath and remembered what she said to the defenders before they left their lives forever.

"Defenders don't be afraid. Your mummy loves you, your daddy loves you, Charles loves you and I love you. You need to stay safe and stay strong." They said again.

Inside the Jr defenders mind the Lionheart and Jr defenders heard what they said. Love. Love was destroying the Lionheart it had flooded in when they heard what they said.

Charles immediately locked up the Lionheart so it can never be unleashed again. The Jr defenders turned around. For once in their lives they were crying. Crying because the one person who they thought they would never see again had helped them in their hour of need.

"Laura." Annaka whispered.


	18. The arguements

The defenders couldn't believe what they were seeing. Laura was right in front of them, smiling. The defenders quickly wiped their eyes dry. Charles couldn't believe it either. His wife, back from the dead. Derek and Arthur were in complete and utter shock. Firstly they couldn't believe the Jr defenders had beaten the Lionheart. Secondly, Laura who had been dead for 10 years had just come back.

"Who is that?" Kook whispered to Gildar.

"I haven't got a clue but just act like you know who they are." Gildar whispered back.

"How, how are you back?" Charles asked.

"Yes how? How are you back?" Kook asked repeating everything Charles was saying. Kook was told repeating things makes you sound like you know what they are on about.

"The stone." Laura replied.

"Yep, the stone." Kook repeated again.

"Danny, why is your dad repeating everything I say?" Charles asked.

"Danny why is your dad… Oh right." Kook said.

The other defenders just smiled, everything was going to be back to normal.

"Not so fast." Arthur shouted.

"Remember the machine?" Derek said.

"You're going to have to be more specific. I have seen lots of machines." Annaka replied.

"The one in the castle." Arthur shouted.

"Which castle?" Danny asked.

"The other one." Arthur shouted back.

"You mean the imaginary one." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"Yes, that one." Derek shouted.

"Which machine in that castle?" Jack asked.

"Seriously, I think I'm going to lose it with those 4." Arthur whispered to Derek.

Charles and the defenders were silently laughing to themselves. The defenders could see Charles was right. The Jr defenders were exactly like their parents. Arthur, who had gotten annoyed and bored by the Jr defenders, through something on the floor and he and Derek had vanished into thin air.

"That's the worst exit I must have seen ever." Annaka said.

The Jr defenders and Laura walked over the other defenders. Laura introduced herself and explained who she was. Laura was shocked to find out that they were the Jr defenders parents. The defenders ran back into the Prep room.

"Hang on, wasn't there a massive picture of us on that wall." Danny pointed.

"Does that really matter now?" Harvey asked.

"We were just saying." Zsa-Zsa pointed out.

"Well, I say we travel back to the castle using the jet." Charles ordered.

"You do realise, those two are the only ones who can drive that thing." Jack said pointing the Annaka and Danny.

Everyone turned to the two defenders who were about to shoot down the door.

"I'm sure we'll survive and not crash." Luke said uncertainly.

"Hey, you know if we crash, we could die." Annaka said.

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take." Charles said.

"No you won't. You're not letting my daughter die." Ballista shouted.

The defenders were taken back by Ballista's sudden outburst. Laura was about to tell her to calm down when Ballista gave her a don't you dare look.

"Right as everyone is at odds. I think we should just go to the castle and see what Arthurs planning." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Okay, first things first, Zsa-Zsa you're grounded." Thorne said.

"Mummy!" Zsa-Zsa shouted.

"Thorne, unground her." Crocness ordered.

"She chucked us in the water." Thorne argued back.

"It's strange how your daughter's the troublemaker." Gildar said.

"Your daughter's hardly peacemaker and don't even get me started on Danny." Thorne said.

"Excuse me?" Kook said.

"Well your son was probably the reason this all happened." Skabb shouted.

"Talk about taking control. I haven't seen your son take control since we've seen him." Shaiden argued.

"Do you think, they realise we are still here?" Jack asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Annaka replied.

"Defenders." Charles said.

"Can I just point out that Jack does take charge. He stopped me from punching someone." Danny said.

"Punching who?" Shaiden said shocked.

"Family can come later, now we have to stop Arthur." Laura shouted.

While everyone argued, Danny took Annaka to the corner of the room.

"Do you think Laura is back for good?" Danny asked.

"No she not because if I am right about what brought her back then I know this can't last." Annaka explained, "Who were you going to punch?"

"Jonathan Scratch." Danny Replied.

"Why did Jack stop you?" Annaka shouted a bit too loudly.

Everyone turned around to look at her. She smiled sweetly and walked back over to the prep table.

"So what's the plan?" Annaka asked.

"The only reason I didn't let Danny punch him was because I knew he wouldn't door a proper job." Jack explained.

"Who do you think you are?" Kook asked.

"Technically, I'm your superior." Jack replied, "I am still in charge of the castle."

"No you're not. I am" Harvey shouted.

"What!" Annaka, Danny and Zsa-Zsa shouted.

"You haven't been in charge for 15 years." Jack exclaimed.

"Well, I can still be in charge today." Harvey argued.

"Actually when you went missing, no one knew you were gone until last year. When the form can in Annaka and I kinda filled it in." Danny started to explain.

"There a few options that could of explained your disappearance." Annaka asked.

"So we ticked retirement. So the defenders council thing your retired. Also they thing you're 50 years old." Annaka explained.

Gildar and Kook started sniggering until Harvey shushed them. Harvey was furious, if Zsa-Zsa and Jack hadn't stepped in front of them then he would have most probably have killed them.

"Protecting your friends I see?" Harvey said furious at Zsa-Zsa and Jack.

"I need Annaka's help because I need to dump my boyfriend." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"Danny's the only defender I can control." Jack explained.

"We need to concentrate. We have no idea what Arthur is planning." Charles almost shouted.

"I have a plan. Wait and see what it is then attack it." Annaka said leaving with the Jr defenders.

Charles just signed and followed them up to the kitchen to get a snack. Harvey was still furious about what Annaka and Danny had done. Ballista and Shaiden eyed him carefully. He even touched their precious children then he would be the next target practice.

"May I ask what the other options were?" Harvey asked.

"Death, Retirement, fired or missing." Danny said.

"Why didn't you tick missing?" Harvey asked.

"We read your file and your age was unknown so we guessed when you can back you wouldn't want to be in charge anymore." Annaka explained.

That wasn't the truth, Annaka and Danny both knew Harvey was missing and they had read his file but they liked Jack being in charge and if they ever found their parents then they wanted Jack to remain in charge.

The silence was disturbed by a massive crash out in the moat. There stood a massive 10 feet metal machine. Fire was pouring out of his hand while lightning was pouring out of his other. He had splat-bows in a pouch on his back. Behind the machine stood Arthur and the Machine Jack had been trying to hack. This was the start to a different battle. One where there can only be one winner and it was going to be the Jr defenders.


	19. The Second Battle

The Jr defenders stared at the machine and the robot.

"Defenders full attack." Shaiden shouted.

The defenders grabbed what they could and started splatting. Charles grabbed Danny and Annaka by the shoulder and told then to wait.

"You two will be more use to me in the castle. Follow." Charles ordered.

Zsa-Zsa looked back and at Annaka and Danny. She was confused when she saw them following Charles. He led them to the main room.

"Right you two know where the secret passage is?" Charles asked.

"Yes." Annaka replied.

"You two need to defend them." Charles ordered.

The two defenders ran into the secret passage where they waited for any attackers who know of this passage. Zsa-Zsa wasn't the only one to notice Annaka and Danny's disappearance. Arthur had also noticed it and went to investigate. No one knew how to destroy the robot. They tried sliming it and clogging up the hands but nothing was working. Arthur entered the castle unnoticed a searched for the two missing defenders.

He can across a suspicious file. When he opened it, he smiled. It was what the defenders should do when they get attacked. There were five different types of Attacks. X Small 1-20 attackers, X small-small 20-40 attackers, small-medium 40-100 attackers, and medium-large 100-300. Arthur could find the last type of attack but by the way the defenders were acting it must be large- x large. Just his luck, at the back of the folder was the defenders plan for each attacker except five.

"Zsa-Zsa, we need to think. What was attack five?" Jack asked while sonic booming the machine.

"I can't remember. Charles must have told us one point." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"It was probably the day we can't remember." Jack said.

"What's this?" Thorne asked.

"2 years ago, Charles asked us into his office. We didn't come out until 11pm by the next day we had forgotten what he said to us. So we have no idea what he told us." Zsa-Zsa explained.

Charles appeared with more weapons and slime. Everyone quickly refilled their weapons.

"Charles, I declare that we need to know attack 5 plan." Harvey ordered.

"I'm sorry; the highest commander can only give that order." Charles replied.

"I am the highest commander." Harvey argued back.

~Ooooo~

Meanwhile in the secret passage way, Danny and Annaka were on full guard waiting for anyone to make an appearance.

"I'm hungry." Danny whined.

"The castle is under attack from a robot and a machine that even we can't hack into too and you're worried about your stomach." Annaka stated.

"I'm hungry because I've been worrying about the castle too much." Danny said.

"Sure you have." Annaka replied not believing him.

"Listen, please can I just get some food. I'll be quick." Danny begged.

"You have 2 minutes." Annaka replied.

Danny used his ninja speed to run to the fridge and get as much food as he can carry. Suddenly the door closed.

"You might as well surrender. "Arthur said.

"I kinda can't. My hands are full of food." Danny replied.

"Fine, just show me the secret passage way or I'll use my powers." Arthur said.

Danny wasn't sure if he could trust Arthur about his powers after all he hadn't seen him use them. Arthur gave a hand gesture. Danny opened the secret passage way. They walked for a minute before they reached Annaka.

"Finally, you came… Danny, why is Arthur behind you?" Annaka asked.

"He told me to surrender or he'll use his 'powers'." Danny explained.

"So, where are these 'powers'?" Annaka asked.

"Oh you'll find out." Arthur replied.

~Ooooo~

"We need to hack into the computer." Jack shouted.

"Yes but how?" Ballista asked.

"We need to keep the castle save." Harvey repeated for the 4th time in 5 minutes.

"Will you shut up about the castle!" Zsa-Zsa shouted.

"We're sorry but the castle is very important to us." Shaiden said.

"You've been so worried about the Castle, you haven't even realised that two of us are missing." Zsa-Zsa shouted.

"Annaka and Danny, where are they?" Luke asked.

"I saw them following Charles." Zsa-Zsa explained.

Suddenly a line of fire blew over their heads.

"We'll discuss this later." Harvey said.

All of the defenders throw a mixture of slime and balls over the robot. Jack sneaked to the machine and tried to hack into it again. He even made up words but it still didn't work. He had no idea what the password was.

"Jack we need you to hurry up." Knightriss shouted.

He nodded to show that he understood what Knightriss had said. He tried 19. He tried slime. He even tried birds but none of them worked. Some balls landed next to him. Jack turned around to see Derek with a splatzooker.

"Why don't you run along and make up more stories in the forest." Derek said.

"Also, there would be a machine where in the wrong hands could do evil." Jack remembered saying in the forest.

Jack looked back at the machine. Then it clicked. Jack was in control off the machine. When Jack turned it on in the other castle he immediately thought there would be a password. He shut his eyes and turned to face the computer. Jack's mind went straight to including even more detail into the machine.

"Okay, you will only answer to me and from now on there will no longer be a password." Jack shouted.

The machine went straight to the robot controls. Jack immediately clicked stop on the robot. The robot stopped. Everyone was cheering but exhausted. The defenders sank to the ground.

"I'm glad that's over with now I can wash my hair." Gildar said.

"We have to find our children first." Kook pointed out.

~Ooooo~

Back in the secret passage:

Annaka was using her telekinesis powers to move Arthur about while Danny was throwing fireballs. However Arthur just smiled throughout the experience. Soon Annaka and Danny got tried and dropped Arthur to the ground.

"I knew you wouldn't be strong enough." Arthur said.

"We're stronger than you any day." Danny argued back.

"What were you hoping if achieving by beating me?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing why?" Annaka replied.

"Not even recognition?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Danny said puzzled.

"Don't act all innocent on me. I know how you feel. You two always over looked by everyone. I'll tell you the truth. You two were always expected to be the troublemakers and you do not disappoint." Arthur continued.

"Charles knows where we are." Annaka said.

"True but with my power, he'll be too late." Arthur said.

Annaka found the courage and strength to stand up and try to defeat him again but Arthur had the edge. He walked over to her and stood right in front of her smiling. She always hated his smile. To her it was cheesy. She looked at him in disgust. For some reason he kept smiling.

"I really should show you my powers." Arthur said.

With that appeared in his hands was a ball of red energy. He threw it at Annaka. She was knocked against a wall and fell unconscious. Danny zoomed over to her. Arthur was about to throw a ball of energy at Danny when Arthur himself got thrown against a wall. In the distance Danny could just make out a figure.


	20. Unconscious Jr defenders

Danny looked at the figure standing. They were walking towards him getting nearer and nearer. He wasn't sure whether to be pleased or scared. The figure was getting easier to figure out. It was a girl. It was Emerald.

"Is she alright?" Emerald asked pointing towards Annaka.

"What do you think? She is lying unconscious on the floor." Danny pointed out.

"Sorry." She replied.

Danny tried to carry her but he was struggling.

"Need help?" Emerald asked.

"No, she's heavier than she looks." Danny replied.

"Wait a minute; I need to show you something." Emerald said revealing a book.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"It's the prophecy." Emerald explained, "When the Lionheart is restored, a battle will commence. 1 will die and two will become unconscious until they are saved form their nightmares."

"That's not true, will not yet only Annaka's unconscious." Danny explained.

"I'm so sorry Danny." Emerald said hitting him hard with the book.

She left both Annaka and Danny unconscious in the secret passage way. While back at the battle took shelter while Harvey read out the remains of the prophecy.

"It won't be true, no one unconscious yet, when they are we will begin to worry." Knightriss reassured everyone.

They all agreed to what Knightriss had said except Charles. He knew what was going to happen. The only trouble was that he didn't know the first half of what Harvey said had become true.

"Defenders, I need you two remember attack 5." Harvey ordered.

"I'm sorry but before today we weren't even aware of an attack 5." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure we came beat it on our own." Laura said.

Charles dragged Luke over to a corner.

"Take this, I need you two do into the secret passage." Charles ordered before running off.

"How do I get there?" Luke asked too late.

Luke decided to try and figure out how to get there. First he held it tight but it didn't work. Then it said Secret passage way but that didn't work either. Finally, he squeezed the piece of glass so hard and said secret passage way. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark cave.

The defenders finally destroyed the robot. All was good until Laura started disappearing. Zsa-Zsa and Jack rushed to her along with Charles.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"I'm dying again." She replied.

"But no one was unconscious." Zsa-Zsa said.

"It was always going to happen." She said before fading completely.

Meanwhile Annaka and Danny were back in ice world. Except this time it was filled with their worst nightmares. They both turned around scared when they saw Laura. The look on her face told the two defenders what had happened. She mouthed 'be strong' then disappeared.

Back in the castle everyone one was heading to the main room where they saw Emerald, Arthur and Derek sitting down smiling. Then it happened again. They were tied up against a wall.

"Seriously, we must have broken the record for the amount of times a group of people could get tied up in one day." Gildar said.

"You probably have." Arthur replied, "You know I have always liked this castle better than the other one especially now I have slaves."

Luke meanwhile was cautiously walking through the passage way. He had no idea where he was. He stopped when he saw them. When he saw Annaka and Danny unconscious on the floor. The prophecy was right. Now they had to get them out of their nightmares. He tried shaking them very hard. Charles really needed to be here. Luke had no idea what the defenders most nightmares were.

~Ooooo~

"What do you want Derek?" An 11 year old Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Then why are you bothering us?" Jack asked.

"One day you four are all going to get separated. All sent to different continents, where you will never find each other again." Derek told them

"Yes we will, we are inseparable." Danny argued.

"We'll see." He said.

That had always been the Jr defenders worst nightmare. It scared them because they always had each other and not really coped on their own. Charles had always been there to help them.

~Ooooo~

Back in ice world, Annaka and Danny saw Derek. He was smiling. The ice began to crack. It wasn't until Annaka looked down that she realised she was 9 years old. The ice was cracking in between Annaka and Danny causing them to be on separate sides of the ice. Without each other they were useless. They gave each other a nod before running trying to find a place where the ice hadn't cracked so they can be together again.

Luke had no idea what to do. He could hear Arthur's voice so he decided the safest option was to stay there and keep them hidden. If Arthur knew about them then he would take them so they could never be woken up.

Jack and Zsa-Zsa were trying to undo the chains. They only had to untangle them, and then they will be free. Arthur and Emerald were still trying to find out where attack five was and what it was. Jack and Zsa-Zsa were now free and saw the opening to the secret passage. Charles knew what they were planning and distracted Arthur, Emerald and Derek while they escaped and went into the secret passage. It wasn't until they heard the door slam that everyone realised they were gone.

The two defenders ran down the passage and found Annaka and Danny unconscious on the floor with Luke on guard.

"I don't know what to do." Luke said.

The two defenders kneeled next to them.

"We know what their worst nightmare is. The only way we can wake them up is by going to the place they are" Zsa-Zsa explained.

"How are you planning to do that?" Luke asked.

"By putting us to sleep." Jack explained.

Jack picked up both Danny and Annaka, while Zsa-Zsa checked to see if Arthur and co were still there. By the look of it, Arthur was in the living room. Charles was the only one left in the room. Zsa-Zsa opened the door followed by Jack and Luke.

"We need to go into a deep sleep." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"You can't it's too risky." Charles argued.

"It's not because if their worst nightmare is the same as ours then we will be okay." Jack argued back.

"Who will be here to wake you up?" Charles asked.

"Annaka and Danny." Zsa-Zsa said.

"That's all based on hope." Charles said.

"Well, when we get they should hopefully wake up with us." Jack explained.

Charles went down to the lab and created a formula. He put it two separate glasses.

"Drink this." Charles ordered.

"It's purple." Jack complained.

"Just drink it." Charles said.

Jack and Zsa-Zsa both drank it. About two seconds later they collapsed on the floor. Charles moved them onto beds. Charles heard a door slam.

"What on earth have you done to the Jr defenders?" Harvey shouted.


	21. Ice World

**A/N: I decided that I should explain Ice world in a bit more depth. **

Charles had explained to Harvey what had happened and what was happening with the Jr defenders. He seemed happy enough with this. Charles found it suspicious. Harvey walked out of the room and clicked for his right hand man.

"I need those 4 to stay asleep." Harvey ordered.

"Why?" The right hand man asked.

"As long as those 4 are asleep, I'm in control of the castle." Harvey replied, "Also the Defenders cannot know."

Charles was monitoring the Jr defenders, they seemed perfectly normal. Their heartbeat was normal and their brain activity was great.

In Ice world:

Annaka had now given up on the idea of trying to find a piece of ice that can reconnect her and Danny. She sensed that someone was behind her. She kept walking when she saw an ice castle. She pushed open the doors. It looked exactly like the original castle. She climbed onto the balcony and looked out to see if she can see Danny. Whoever was following her was directly behind her.

"Annaka." The person behind her said.

Annaka turned around.

"Zsa-Zsa." She screamed.

"It's good to see you girl." Zsa-Zsa replied.

The girls decided to try and find the boys, after they had a catch up on the latest gossip.

"Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Annaka asked.

"Yeah, it sure does." Zsa-Zsa replied.

~Ooooo~

9 years ago:

"I'm bored." Annaka whined.

"So I'm I." Danny said.

"Well do something." Charles said.

"Like what?" Annaka asked.

"I don't know find Zsa-Zsa and Jack. As you can see I'm busy." Charles said.

Annaka and Danny searched around the castle for the two defenders. Well Danny did. He zoomed round the castle. He finally found them in the Lab. He called Annaka and soon the defenders started brain-storming ideas about what to do.

"How about, we use our imaginations for a game." Jack suggested.

"Okay, I know we're trapped in a world and we have to find the sparkling lilac gem. It's the only way we can get out." Zsa-Zsa explained.

"The world could be made of ice and there could be a castle exactly like this one." Annaka said.

"Cool, come on let's find the gem." Danny said.

The four defenders agreed that a purple necklace would be the gem, so they asked Charles to hide it for them. He agreed as it would get them out of his way. When Charles had hidden the gem, the Jr defenders ran around like they really were in Ice world and the Gem meant everything to them. Jack and Danny checked upstairs while Zsa-Zsa and Annaka checked down stairs. Charles had never seen them so happy. They even pretended that the ice had cracked and split them up. They still enjoyed themselves.

"Defenders, calm down a bit." Charles ordered.

~Ooooo~

"There's something I don't understand." Kook said.

"There are lots of things you don't understand." Gildar replied.

"Whatever but Charles seemed to know about the castle and the fact that it was built out of the Jr defenders mind." Kook stated.

"So" Thorne said bored.

"Well, I felt like it had happened before." Kook said.

"Yeah, your right." Shaiden replied back.

Just then Charles entered the room. All of the defenders looked up at him.

"Charles, how did you come to the conclusion about the other castle?" Crocness asked.

"Something like that happened before." Charles explained.

~Ooooo~

"Zsa-Zsa we need to find the gem." A 7 year old Annaka said.

"Come on where would Charles hide it?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

Downstairs Charles was doing some paper work on what needed improving in the castle when he felt something cold appear underneath his feet. He looked down and realised that ice was growing underneath his feet. Not only that, but ice was spreading throughout the castle. Charles rushed upstairs to find any of the Jr defenders. He came across Danny and Jack.

"You two stay there." Charles ordered.

The two defenders did as they were told. Charles looked at both of the boys. Charles was using his powers to create a mind block around the ice world the Jr defenders had created so that it would never become real. Unfortunately the affects would be that they would forget all about ice world but it would stay in their heads forever. After Charles finished doing the mind blocks, he went back into his office and noticed that all of the ice was gone. Annaka and Zsa-Zsa came into his office complaining that they were bored.

~Ooooo~

"So that's how I guessed the other castle was from their minds." Charles explained.

"How did the ice and castle become real in the first place?" Knightriss asked.

"Those four are the most powerful defenders the universe has ever seen. When their powers are combined anything could happen." Charles said.

"What was the world?" Ballista asked.

"I think it was a world made of ice." Charles replied.

Luke's head shot up at this point. He remembered the ice world when he saw the Jr defenders. Could it be possible that it had become unblocked when the Lionheart escaped?

"Uh oh." Luke whispered.

"What?" Skabb asked.

"You know when I saw the Jr defenders in a dream?" Luke said

"Yeah, so?" Thorne asked.

"Well, I met them in a world made of ice." Luke finished off.

Charles ran back to the sleeping Jr defenders. He looked under the beds. Just then, when Luke told them, Charles had a horrible feeling that the ice world might become real again. Charles put his head against the floor. There under the beds was a thick layer of ice and it was growing.

~Ooooo~

Back in Ice world:

"How are we going to get out of here?" Annaka asked.

"I haven't got a clue." Zsa-Zsa replied.

The girls saw the boys on the other side of the ice.

"What are we going to do?" Danny shouted over.

"Maybe when we get reunited, we will get out of here." Annaka suggested.

"How are we going to get back together?" Jack asked.

"By wishing?" Zsa-Zsa suggested.

The four defenders wished that a passage way would appear and they would be reunited. They heard a weird sound. They all opened their eyes to find a passage way made out of ice. Danny and Jack raced across it. The four defenders waited to get home but nothing happened.

"Okay, we are definitely missing something." Danny said.

"What could it be?" Annaka asked.

"Doesn't that castle look exactly like the real castle?" Jack asked.

"Yes so?" Zsa-Zsa replied.

"Doesn't matter." He replied.

"Well, as we're not going home, how about we play a game?" Danny suggested.

"How?" Annaka asked.

"We use our imaginations like we did that day when we were little." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Now I come to think of it what did we do that day?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no" Annaka repeated.

"What?" The three other defenders shouted.

"That day we thought of a world. One specific world." Annaka started.

"So?" Danny asked.

"It was a world made of ice."


	22. Being in charge

While the Jr defenders slept, the ice had covered the main room. The defenders had found out what had happened to their kids and were furious but understanding. They very carefully entered to main room.

"So what's happening?" Luke asked.

"Well as the Jr defenders are unconscious, I will take charge." Harvey said.

"I'm sure we will cope without anyone being in charge." Charles argued.

"In case we don't I will stay in charge." Harvey said.

"What do you mean stay in charge?" Kook asked.

"If the Jr defenders keep getting injured then they are not fit to be in charge." Harvey replied.

"You've been waiting for an excuse to get back into power." Crocness said furious.

"Yes, yes I have." Harvey clarified.

~Ooooo~

The four Jr defenders searched for anything that might help them get home. So far they had remembered about the lilac gem and had tried to find that. They searched in every wardrobe and every crack they could find but it wasn't there. Zsa-Zsa had found out that the castle had an ice computer. It was exactly like the one back home except it was made out of ice. She ran some search programmes to see if the computer could find any peculiar objects lying around the castle. When the search had finished nothing peculiar had come up except for one programme. It was called A5. She clicked on to it.

"Guys come here." Zsa-Zsa shouted.

The three defenders entered to room, well 2 of them did. One of them (no guesses who) slipped and skidded into Zsa-Zsa causing them both to fall over.

"Danny, there's ice." Zsa-Zsa said getting up.

"Sorry, I forgot." Danny said.

"Anyway look at this." Zsa-Zsa said playing the video under A5.

The four Jr defenders appeared in the screen. They were younger around two years younger.

"If this video is being played then it can only mean one thing. The castle is being attacked or we are in trouble. Also after this video Charles will erase our memories so we won't remember a thing." Jack said on the video.

"You have opened attack 5. Knowing us we are probably wondering why this is so private." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Attack 5 is the last resort to anything. The reason it's so private is the fact anyone can use it, Attacker or Defender. So that is why Annaka is going to say something that only we will know." Danny explained.

"K-R3" Annaka said before the video finished.

The four defenders stood there in silence. They all knew what it meant.

~Ooooo~

"As I am in charge, I want to know for the last time what Attack 5 is." Harvey ordered.

"K-R3." Charles replied.

"You keep saying that but what does it mean?" Harvey asked.

"Only the highest command knows." Charles replied.

"You 9 thing what could it be?" Harvey said pointing to the defenders and Luke.

"A code." Luke suggested.

"Yes but to what." Harvey said.

"We are not going against our kids." Knightriss said boldly.

"Attack 5 could be anything, if we get attacked again, what are we going to do?" Harvey asked her.

"Use our will and skills to defeat it." Ballista said.

"One day that won't be enough." Harvey said.

"When that day comes the Jr defenders will be defending." Charles argued.

Charles was about to leave the room when Harvey put the castle in lockdown. The red alarms going off and the computer repeating lockdown. Everyone slid down onto the ice and sat there in silence for a while. Harvey was losing his patience. If lockdown was going to work then maybe his special plan he prepared earlier will. Harvey pressed the red button at the side of his desk. Only Shaiden saw what he did. She nudged Kook. The couple looked at Harvey who was now smiling to himself. Suddenly a massive crash intruded the silence. It was getting nearer. Charles used his Telepathic powers to try and see what it is. He saw something spinning at least 100 mph. The spinning object had now reached the door. Whatever it was, it was crashing through the wood. Pieces of wood were flying off everywhere. The spinning thing was getting closer to everyone. Harvey was still sitting down smiling. Charles rushed over to the Jr defenders.

"I have never let you down. Now it's time for you to not let me down." Charles whispered.

~Ooooo~

The 4 Jr defenders were now sitting down. The lockdown alarms were going off but nothing was happening. They assumed lockdown was happening back at the real castle. Zsa-Zsa and Jack started to feel sick.

"I knew something was wrong with that potion." Jack said.

"There was nothing wrong with it." Zsa-Zsa argued back.

"It was purple." Jack shouted.

The two defenders were the covered in a purple light; they were floating upwards at spinning at a high speed. They stayed up there for about two seconds the vanished.

"Zsa-Zsa, Jack." Annaka shouted.

~Ooooo~

Charles had just finished whispering to the two defenders. The spinning object was getting closer and closer. Suddenly Zsa-Zsa and Jack woke up. They saw the spinning machine get closer and closer. Zsa-Zsa hit it with lightning and the object exploded.

"What happened?" Zsa-Zsa questioned.

"I put something in the potion, so when I needed you two, you would wake up." Charles explained.

"Oh dear, looks like your no longer in charge." Luke said looking at Harvey.

Harvey was either very angry about the two Jr defenders waking up or he was shocked.

"Hello Harvey, it's great to see you again." Zsa-Zsa teased.

Harvey smiled back. Charles pulled Zsa-Zsa and Jack over into a corner.

"One of you needs to stay here because if you're both asleep then Harvey will be in charge." Charles explained.

Charles walked over to the cupboard and grabbed some of the left over potion and took it over to them. Zsa-Zsa and Jack agreed that Zsa-Zsa would go back as Jack was a bigger threat the Harvey.

"Oh and Zsa-Zsa, the nest." Charles said.

Zsa-Zsa drank the potion and fell back asleep. Jack lifted her onto the bed. Jack now had to deal with Harvey. First Jack shutdown the lockdown when he did everyone left the room leaving Jack and Harvey.

"Get out." Jack ordered.

"This isn't over." Harvey argued.

"Oh, I believe it is." Jack replied, walking over to Harvey.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harvey asked.

"Put it this way, if you ever do anything like this again, you're going to wish that you were put it the dungeon." Jack threatened.

Harvey understood what he meant and left the room.

"Oh and Harvey, I think you've used your nine lives already." Jack commented.

~Ooooo~

Zsa-Zsa opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Annaka and Danny.

"How long was I gone?" She asked.

"Around 5 minutes." Annaka replied.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

Zsa-Zsa explained what had happened and why Jack wasn't with her.

"Before I fell asleep, the main room was filled with ice and Charles said the nest." Zsa-Zsa said.

"The nest, what is the nest?" Annaka asked.

"Well, when I was younger I started building a fake nest at the top of my wardrobe." Danny explained.

"Why?" Annaka asked confused.

"I'm half bird; it's kind of an instinct." Danny replied.

"Yes but why did Charles say that?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Maybe that's where he hid the gem." Annaka answered.

The three defenders rushed upstairs to Danny's room. He flew up to the top of the wardrobe, where he found a lilac gem. All three defenders held onto it. Suddenly the same purple light that appeared on Zsa-Zsa and Jack earlier appeared on them. The three defenders disappeared.

~Ooooo~

Charles had joined jack in the main room discussing what they should do about Harvey. The two men heard a crack and realised the Ice was cracking then melting. This meant one thing. The three dormant defenders would be waking soon. The door creaked open and there stood Harvey. He slowly walked over to Jack and Charles and started throwing slime balls at them, not just that anything he could throw. Jack and Charles were fighting him off.

None of the Men realised that Annaka, Danny and Zsa-Zsa were waking up. Annaka opened he eyes. When she got her vision back, she saw Harvey fighting Jack and Charles. She used her telekinesis powers to throw him against a wall.

"Miss me?" Annaka asked the men.

Jack nodded. Danny and Zsa-Zsa got their vision back at weren't really surprised to see Harvey pinned up against a wall. Jack and Danny threw him in the dungeon.

"We will deal with you later." Jack said shutting the door shut.

The Jr defenders went in the living room to find everyone else talking about Harvey's outburst.

"I think we can say that he is a threat to the kingdom." Knightriss said.

The rest of the defenders agreed. Everyone sat in the living room catching up on what's been happening. Danny told them about their scary new neighbour who nearly killed him when Danny started singing. Hours went by. Soon everyone was going to bed. Charles had kept the defenders rooms exactly as they were. It was 2am when Annaka woke up and heard a noise coming from downstairs. She crept down stairs and carefully walked through the living room. She slightly opened the main room door and peered through it. She saw Harvey in there. Some of the chain was still attached to him. He was going to attack. Annaka was about to press the alarm when Harvey spotted her. She ran into the living room. Harvey followed her with a loaded splat-bow.

"What you doing to do now?" Harvey asked.

"K-R3 protect me." Annaka shouted.


	23. K-R3 and a Pratical Joke

"What." Harvey's said confused.

Suddenly there was a bang. The rest of the defenders woke up instantly. The bang had now turned into big heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Harvey turned around waiting for the turn of the door knob. Instead the door got thrown of his hinges. There stood a 7ft metal robot.

"K-R3 take aim." Annaka ordered.

"Affirmative Annaka." The robot replied.

The robot lifted up his arm and shot at Harvey. Balls along with fire shot out towards Harvey. Danny zoomed down the stairs.

"K-R3, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm protecting Annaka." K-R3 replied.

Zsa-Zsa and Jack came down the stairs. When they saw K-R3 they knew exactly what was going on.

"What is that thing?" Harvey shouted.

"K-R3, stand down." Annaka ordered.

K-R3 shut down, the four defenders walked over to Harvey and kneeled down beside him.

"You wanted to know what Attack 5 was. Now you do." Zsa-Zsa told him.

"The thing is, now you've escaped we have no idea what to do with you." Danny told him.

"Your parents have to have a say in this." Harvey said.

"They can't as we 'accidently' locked them in their rooms, actually right now they are banging on their doors as we speak." Jack answered him.

"I say that we banish him from the castle." Annaka suggested.

"I will just attack." Harvey argued back.

"No you won't because before we banish you we are going to erase his memory." Danny said.

"There's no need to do that." Harvey said.

"Well, you know what attack 5 is now and what's to stop you from telling Arthur." Zsa-Zsa told him.

"Annaka, do the honours." Jack ordered.

Annaka looked directly at. She could see through his whole mind. What he was thinking. She was going to so the same as Charles put a mind block on attack 5. She lifted her head and nodded at Jack. Harvey opened his eyes and he looked blank. The four defenders stood up and turned around to go back upstairs. Harvey facial expression changed from blank to evil. He swung his arm over Annaka legs so she fell over.

"K-R3." Annaka screamed.

Upstairs the defenders had given up on trying to get free. They just lay on their beds discussing their kids.

"Annaka is definitely like me." Gildar boosted.

"She has my skills." Ballista said.

"Her hair is even smoother than mine; I'm not surprised as she used my Shampoo." Gildar said.

"Let it go." Ballista told him.

"She used my shampoo." Gildar argued.

"So?" Ballista questioned.

"So, I am now using your shampoo." Gildar replied.

"Your hair is still shiny." Ballista stated.

"That's not the point." Gildar said.

"Oh, you're jealous of our daughter's hair." Ballista said.

"No, I'm not." Gildar said.

Meanwhile in Kook and Shaiden's room:

"I can't believe our niece locked us in here." Kook said.

"Kook get over it." Shaiden told him.

"I bet Danny wouldn't do anything like this." Kook argued.

"Kook, according to Charles, Danny is exactly like you. If you gave him some slime, he would find something to do with it." Shaiden told him.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kook said smiling.

"He has my skills, have you seen how fast he can run." Shaiden said.

"He is probably faster than you." Kook said then regretting it.

"What did you say?" Shaiden asked.

"Nothing." Kook replied.

"Did you say he is faster than me?" Shaiden questioned.

"Well he is younger." Kook replied.

Meanwhile across the corridor:

"Can you believe Zsa-Zsa?" Thorne asked.

"Yes I can." Crocness answered.

"I mean we're her parents." Thorne said.

"So?" Crocness asked.

"She should respect us." Thorne stated.

"You should like your mother." Crocness replied.

"Take that back." Thorne said.

"No." Crocness said laughing.

"Do you remember my parents?" Thorne asked.

"Yes. You're just in a mood because Zsa-Zsa was the first person to make you smile." Crocness said.

"I wasn't smiling." Thorne argued.

"What were you doing?" Crocness asked.

"I can't remember." Thorne said.

"Or you don't want to admit it." Crocness said.

In the final bedroom:

"I am in charge." Knightriss shouted.

"Well, Jack's in charge as we did have that massive argument with Harvey earlier." Skabb said.

"Can you believe our son?" Knightriss asked.

"It is something you would do." Skabb replied.

"Still." Knightriss argued.

"Anyway, I'm just glad the banging has stopped." Skabb said.

"Yes the castle is a lot quieter." Knightriss said.

"So what are we going to do?" Skabb asked.

"How about we chat about things." Knightriss said.

"Okay, how about defending the castle." Skabb suggested.

"I am still in charge." Knightriss said again.

"What about defending the castle?" Skabb said.

"Shush, I thinking about whether I am still in charge or not." Knightriss said.

Back down stairs:

"Wow. You taught me a lesson." Annaka said sarcastically.

"Yeah I mean knocking someone on the floor. Evil" Danny said.

"You won't be laughing when I return." Harvey threatened.

"So you will be returning then." Zsa-Zsa said.

"No, I will not return." Harvey said opening the backdoor and leaving.

"See you in a few days." Jack shouted.

"K-R3, go back a rest." Annaka ordered.

"Yes." The robot obeyed.

"Why is he called K-R3 again?" Danny asked.

"I don't know you made up the name." Jack replied.

"Oh come on it can't be that hard." Annaka said walking up the stairs quietly.

"Wasn't it killer-Robot 3?" Zsa-Zsa said.

"That was it." Danny said.

Zsa-Zsa was about to unlock the doors when Jack stopped her.

"Wait, it won't hurt playing a little trick on them would it?" Jack asked.

"No, what are you suggesting?" Danny said.

"We unlock the doors quietly and act like they weren't locked." Jack explained.

Zsa-Zsa quietly unlocked all the doors and smiled. The four defenders went to bed quietly, excited about what the next day would bring.

The next morning:

"Did anyone else hear banging?" Gildar asked at breakfast.

"Yeah we did." Shaiden replied.

"And us." Thorne said.

"Yep." Knightriss agreed.

"What about you four?" Luke asked.

"Nope, we didn't hear any banging." Annaka said acting confused.

"And were all of your doors locked?" Ballista asked.

The other defenders agreed then they turned to the four Jr defenders, who were eating quietly in the corner of the dining room.

"Ours weren't." Danny said.

"Are you guys feeling alright? It's been an extraordinary week" Zsa-Zsa questioned.

"No we're fine." Crocness replied.

"Really I mean you guys aren't young anyone so…" Jack was saying.

"How old do you think we are?" Skabb said.

"Are you sure, you want us to answer that?" Danny asked smiling.

Shaiden throw a cushion at her son.

"Danny has a point." Annaka said.

Just when everyone was getting on so well, Zsa-Zsa's boyfriend entered the castle.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Excuse me." Zsa-Zsa said walking out.

"Who is that?" Thorne asked.

"Her boyfriend." Annaka replied.

Thorne nearly splat out his tea.

"Her boyfriend?" Thorne asked.

"Don't worry; she's breaking up with him." Danny explained.

A few seconds later Zsa-Zsa walked through the door.

"So?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't do it. I blame Nan; she was way too pushy in my childhood." Zsa-Zsa said.

"How did you break up with the last one?" Danny asked.

"I didn't, Annaka did." Zsa-Zsa explained.

Everyone turned round to the half Viking, half huntress.

"He was annoying me, so I shouted at him and accidently dumped him." Annaka said.

"What did you say?" Kook asked.

"You're really annoying, by the way Zsa-Zsa dumping, so good-bye." Annaka replied.

"She screamed it at him." Danny butted in.

"Anything else we should know?" Knightriss asked.

"Yes, tell Nan to stop interfering with my life." Annaka said.

"Gildar, I always said your mother was annoying." Ballista stated.

"It's your mother." Annaka said.

Gildar smirked. Everything was going to be fine. Harvey was gone but will probably be back. The defenders were reunited. Everything was okay until they heard the front door slam and heard a woman shout "Danny, where are you my gorgeous slash slightly crazy grandson." Danny hid down behind the table.

"Kook, why don't you deal with her?" Annaka suggested.

Kook went into the hall where he saw his mother standing there.

"Kook, is that you?" She said.

"Yeah." Kook replied.

"Have you just got out of that metal institute?" She asked.

"What?" Was Kook's reply.

"Danny said you and the other defenders were in a metal institute." She explained.

Kook and his mother entered the dining room.

"Anyway, I bring great news. I am running for the local MP." She said smiling.

"Oh help us all." Danny whispered to Annaka.

"Also, I saw a very weird man, said his name was Arthur, he wanted me to let you know that he will be paying a visit soon." Kook's mother said.


	24. The plan

**A/N: I'm doing this chapter in Annaka's POV.**

It was meant to be the end, the end of the attacks. That was the plan. Everyone decided to get rid of Arthur for good. The all decided to head out to the other castle armed and everything. Danny and Annaka got the jet ready and boom. Arthur would be destroyed and they could live in peace. That was the plan.

Annaka sat in the middle of the main room. Well it used to be the main room. It was destroyed. Everything was against one wall from the accident. None of them saw it coming. It took them by surprise. Annaka had no idea where everyone else was. The last time she saw anyone was when she was sitting next to Danny laughing. The next thing she knew was that she was flying half way across the room.

"I guess I should tell you the whole story" Annaka said.

It all started after Kook's mother dropped by and told us about Arthur's message. None of us was in a hurry to stop him. We outnumbered him. Anyway I went off to do my own thing. I sat in my bedroom relaxing. I went about looking for my phone. I searched everywhere for it.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" I asked.

"No, what does it look like?" Dad asked.

"Red cover, it's an iPhone." I replied.

"Have you tried ringing it?" Mum asked.

"Annaka, I just got a very weird call from you, apparently you're in France dancing in a water fountain." My Nan said wondering in.

This is what I hated about Nan; she always entered the castle unannounced. One time she came in the castle when Zsa-Zsa and I were singing summer days. It was really embarrassing.

"Okay was the caller an Australian teenager, who if you met would probably attack or even hunt down?" I asked.

"Yes, now I come to think of it." Nan replied.

"Danny!" I screamed.

Apart from that part everything was going well apart from the part where we had to tell our parents about our lives and every single detail. If we didn't tell them anything, Charles would. I decided to mention the day when my necklace got trapped on the airport security and I went through the x-ray machine along with the entire luggage. When Charles told everyone about this they all burst out laughing.

Sorry, I'm babbling on a bit. Basically we went to sleep, woke up next day everything was fine. We had a foam fight. I won. We played hide and seek defender style. Well, Danny goes and hides and we have to find him. I know that sounds like normal hide and seek but Danny has to wear bright colours so it's obvious where he is. Anyway we started preparing for the surprise attack on Arthur. We packed all of our things up. I want up into the living room to collect some final things, for our surprise attack. I went out into the moat to get one last look before we go. The water started rippling out popped some sort of creature. She was shaking her head vigorously; telling us not to go then disappeared.

"Annaka." Jack shouted to me, "We're waiting."

I turned my back on the creature and walked onto the jet. Danny had already put the engine on. A few seconds later we were off. I turned on the invisibility. The plan of the attack was going through my head again and again also the creature that appeared in the moat popped up as well

"You okay?" Danny asked shaking me.

"Fine, just one of those days." I replied.

I know Danny's my best friend and my partner in crime as Charles puts it but if I told Danny about the creature and the bad feeling I had in my stomach, then I don't think he would understand. Danny started prodding me with something. I realised it was my phone. I gladly took it back and smiled.

After what seemed forever we landed. I rushed to catch up with Zsa-Zsa leaving Jack and Danny slightly confused. I mouthed girls stuff to them. They both nodded agreeing they maybe didn't want to get involved in this conversation.

"Zee, have you ever had a strange feeling in your stomach, like you know something's wrong?" I asked her.

"Yeah, especially when Danny's left to defend the castle." She replied.

"Don't you think this plan is going too smoothly?" I asked.

"Listen Annaka." Zsa-Zsa said stopping me, "We have not been the luckiest people in our lives, I know this all going to plan might seem strange but we have to believe that our parents know what they are doing."

I nodded, accepting the information Zsa-Zsa was giving me. I didn't realise I stood still for a few minutes until Danny ran back and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry something's bound to go wrong." Danny told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We're here." Danny whispered in my ear.

We all walked into the castle, we split up off in different directions. I was walking with my parents for at least an hour. We were creeping round every corner in case any guards were standing there.

"So what have you been up to recently?" Dad asked.

"You know hunting down rare birds, crocodiles even a barbarian, all under the age of 20. So it's been exciting." I replied.

Both of my parents laughed at my sarcastic comment.

"So how often does my mother visit?" Mum asked.

"About once a week, she just wanders in unannounced." I said

"Sorry for the hassle." Mum said.

"Yeah, you should be." I replied.

"You were meant to say don't worry." Dad said.

"Nan, kept blaming you two. What was it she said? Oh yeah, I gave up to my carer for child. Look where that got me." I said.

We kept talking down every corridor, it wasn't at least when someone whistled that we know Arthur was caught. We rushed into the main room. Arthur was tied up on the chair.

"We should have caught him earlier." Knightriss said.

Danny gave me a look saying that what he said earlier was right. I smiled back. We chained Arthur up. He was trying to say something. Zsa-Zsa and Jack wandered over him. He said something quickly. I just ignored it and kept talking to Danny. All of the defenders were talking in one corner laughing about something. Then I heard it. I heard loud. Coming towards us, I grabbed Danny's arm before I was flung halfway across the room.


	25. The plan and a phone

The end. That's what everyone told him. He ignored it, no matter how hard everyone said it or how many times they said it, the end will never come. The end of the attacks will never come.

Danny woke up in somewhere. The trouble was he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was that Annaka grabbed his arm and then he was flung into the air. He sat up looked around for anybody. The day was going so perfectly as well. They were all going to get Arthur and put a stop to his attacks.

Danny just sat there for a few moments, trying to remember what had happened. He saw everything flying past him, tables, and chairs. He tried speaking but the words wouldn't come out his mouth. He coughed then spoke to himself.

"I suppose you want me to tell you what happened." Danny said.

It all started after Nan came round. She and Dad had a long discussion along with mum. They all wanted me to go and talk with them. I wouldn't not with Nan there. You think my dad is bad at dancing (don't tell him I said that) then you haven't met my Nan. I wandered into the living room. I saw Annaka's phone on the table and went over to pick it up. I saw she had one message so ran up to her room to find her. As I was running it started ringing in my hands. It was someone called Svan.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Annaka, is that you?" They asked.

"No, it's her friend. Can I leave a message?" I asked politely.

"Umm, doesn't matter. Tell her I will call her soon." They said hanging up.

I decided to go through all of Annaka's contacts seeing who see had. Most of them were family you could tell by the Viking names. Then I saw one which stood out immediately. Diana. I wandered who she was, so I did what any half bird, half ninja would do. Call them.

"Hello." a woman's voice said.

It was Annaka's Nan. If she knew it was me there would be lots of questions and I mean lots. So I panicked.

"Hey, I its Annaka's therapist here." I said

"I didn't know she had a therapist." She replied.

"Well she likes to keep it a secret." I told her.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"She is in France, dancing in a water fountain." I replied biting my lip hoping she would believe me.

"Why?" She asked.

"Umm, everyone was annoying her…" I started explaining.

"So she went to France and is now dancing in a water fountain." Diana said.

"Yeah." I said.

I hardly ever tell lies, actually that's not true, I do tell lies. Not deliberately, it's just I randomly lie when I panic. Hopefully, by the time she comes round she would have forgotten about the whole dancing thing. I went through Annaka's apps. I started playing angry birds. I was getting into it when I heard my name being screamed. Soon enough, Annaka stormed into my room.

"Why have you got my phone?" She asked quite violently.

"Umm, funny story, I was playing my video games when an attacker climbed through the window… you know this isn't true don't you." I said.

She nodded then snatched away her phone, then looked on her phone.

"How did you get high score on angry birds?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders; we were interrupted by Charles shouting up the stairs saying that we need to start the jet. I ran down to the jet and started the engine. Annaka joined me for few minutes later. She went to check the moat or something. She looked down.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, just one of those days." She replied.

I looked at her carefully then turned and we started going up. I could tell by her face that something was wrong. Annaka might be the strong one of the group, never getting hurt by anyone but sometimes you could just look at her and realise that something was wrong. Anyway when we landed, I turned off the engine and started talking to Jack. Annaka rushed off with Zsa-Zsa, we (Jack and I) just assumed that it was 'girl' stuff.

"You really thing this plan is going to work?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He replied.

"Most of it seems based on luck." I replied.

"Yeah, it does." Jack said.

I saw Zsa-Zsa say something to Annaka then she stood still. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry; something's bound to go wrong." I reassured her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because we're here." I replied.

We wandered into the castle and we got split off into our families. I wandered off with my parents.

"So what's new?" Dad asked.

"Umm, I got high score on angry birds." I said.

"Good." Dad replied back.

It was very awkward. You know when you say something out loud then everyone goes quite. It felt like that but 10x worse. I guess as they didn't really know me they could make a proper conversation with me.

"I heard you made some trouble with Annaka's phone." Mum said breaking the silence.

"Umm, it was a miss understanding." I replied.

I was behind my parents, I guess they wanted to be the first to attack so I wouldn't get injured or hurt. None of the defenders have read our files and I want it to stay that way. I don't them finding out some things.

"Played any jokes recently?" Dad asked.

"No, what is this 20 questions?" I replied back.

"Just asking." He replied.

"Anyway I have figured out that you own me at least $1000." I said

"How did you figure that one out?" Mum asked.

"By the amount of pocket money you own me plus expensive." I replied.

We walked in silence for the rest of the attack. To be honest, I have no idea what the plan actually is. We heard a whistle. Mum and Dad ran off to the main room, I swiftly followed, there was Arthur tied up in a chair.

"We should have caught him earlier." Knightriss said angrily.

I gave Annaka the I told you so look. She smiled back. I realised she looked happier than earlier. Zsa-Zsa and Jack went over to talk to Arthur who was trying to say something but was failing. Annaka was talking to me, making jokes. I was laughing along. She looked over my shoulder. I realised that the defenders were in a corner laughing away together. That's when I heard it. The bang. The bang that was so loud it filled the whole castle. It was coming towards us and quickly. I felt Annaka grab my arm before I was flung off somewhere. The only question is where?


	26. Being second in command

Zsa-Zsa knew the plan wouldn't work. It was based on luck. Despite being second in command, she didn't get a say in. When she did get a say in the matter no one believed her, although Jack tried to back her up, which she was great full for. Still no one listened. She was expecting the worst. Then again she always did for everything that they planned.

Zsa-Zsa got up somewhere. She had no idea where she was. There was a massive hole above her and she was surrounded by what used to be the floor. She remembered talking to Arthur about something. She normally wouldn't but she was glad she had.

"I know what you want me to do." She said.

Well I was sitting in the dining room minding my own business when Knightriss came in asking where certain things were now. As I am second in command, I'm the one who reorganised the castle. So I told her, then she asked me if I could make some slime as dad was busy doing something else. I wandered down to the lab and started making the slime when Jack snuck up on me.

"Wow, Jack you scared me." I exclaimed.

"Or you weren't listening; I thought you could sense people?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting too involved in making this slime." I replied back.

"So have you dumped your current boyfriend yet?" He asked.

"No, when I'm about to tell him, something always stops me." I explained.

Jack just laughed and offered to help me with the slime which I accepted happily. Jack sometimes helped me make the slime. It's not that I can't, it's nice having company.

"Jack, meeting now." Knightriss yelled down the stairs.

"Come on." Jack said.

"I'm meant to be making the slime." I protested.

"Well, I overwrite that command, this meeting needs you." Jack explained.

We went back upstairs into the prep room where all of the defenders except Gildar and Ballista (who were looking for Annaka's phone) were standing.

"So, later today we leave using the jet. We enter the castle via main door and we split off into our families. We search everywhere until Arthur id found and we'll decide his fate there." Charles explained.

All of the defenders nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it all based on luck?" I asked.

"So, have you got a problem with that my dear." Knightriss said.

I looked over at mum and dad but as they were kind of scared of Knightriss they decided to keep quiet. It was Jack who backed me up.

"She has a point Mum." He said.

"So?" She asked quite rudely.

"Zsa-Zsa is second in command, her opinion matters. Is everyone clear on that?" Jack shouted.

Everyone nodded at Jacks sudden outburst. I just stood there smiling. I like having my parents back and that but when it was Jack, Annaka, Danny and I, we would stick together no matter what. I feel like that is slowing fading a part. Jack and I would always make the plans to our way. These plans were not the normal way we would do things. I felt like the defenders were taking over. So I went down stairs to finish off the slime. Then Charles shouted for me. He asked if I had finished making the slime. Of course I had so I went to load it up into buckets. I saw everyone else loading weapons, slime sticks.

When Annaka finally decided to join us, we took off. The defenders were discussing the plan amongst themselves. Jack patted me on the shoulder.

"They don't mean to take over; they just want to get revenge." Jack said trying to reassure me.

"So do I but did I get a say?" I asked.

"Zsa-Zsa you will always be second in command. I will make sure of it." Jack said whispering the last sentence.

I felt better after that; Jack always had this way of reassuring me when I felt down. Actually I think I fell asleep during the journey. I had a great dream; everything was perfect we were living happily ever after. I woke up when I heard whispers.

"She's not fit for second in command." Skabb whispered.

"Neither is your son but we're dealing with it." Thorne whispered back.

"If she just went out like a light bulb then what is she going to be like when we attack?" Knightriss asked.

"I have 100% faith in Zsa-Zsa; she is staying on as second in command." Jack whispered.

"You should listen to your son; it might help you be a better listener." Crocness whispered.

That was the conversation over. Jack came back down to sit next to me. He shifted me around to make me more comfortable. I just laid there pretending to be asleep. A few minutes later, Jack tapped my shoulder. I pretended to wake up; we had five minutes left of the journey. When we got to the other castle, I got out after the defenders then to my surprise Annaka ran up to me.

"Zee, have you ever had a strange feeling in your stomach, like you know something's wrong?" She asked me.

"Yeah, especially when Danny's left to defend the castle." I replied.

"Don't you think this plan is going too smoothly?" she asked.

"Listen Annaka." I said stopping her, "We have not been the luckiest people in our lives, and I know this all going to plan might seem strange but we have to believe that our parents know what they are doing."

I left Annaka standing there. I guess she was taking in the massive lie I just told her. I didn't believe in the fact that our parents knew what we were doing. They hadn't attacked a place for 15 years. Were they just hoping that they might remember again?

So we split off into our families. Mum and Da were talking, no guessing about what. Let's just say I heard the words and names Knightriss, Skabb, Second in command and Jack pop up a few times. I was leading them around the bottom of the castle. It's hard to believe that this is the same castle Mum used to tell me about. I saw someone run off in the distance. I signalled Mum and Dad, we slowly crept up into the room. There was Arthur sitting there at a desk. Mum quickly held him hostage while Dad tied him up. We wandered back up to the main room. I whistled nice and loudly. About 2 minutes later everyone was present.

"We should have caught him earlier." Knightriss said.

I somehow felt like in that sentence somewhere, there was something meant for me. I guessed Jack knew what I was thinking and wandered over.

"She's just tired." He said.

"Yeah, well it's no secret your mum hates me." I told him.

"Only because she wants some control over the castle." He said.

I heard Arthur struggling and trying to say something. Jack and I wandered over to him and pulled the tape off.

"Listen, we need to get out of here now." He said panicked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I planted a bomb and it's about to go off." He told us.

I looked at Jack and at that precise moment a massive bang was zooming through the castle. I felt my feet lift off the ground. I shut my eyes as pieces of the castle were following me. I felt a bump as I landed on solid ground, I didn't move, I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was sleep.


	27. Arguments about being in charge

Jack wasn't surprised when the bomb went off. To be honest he was glad it was a bomb, it could have been worse. Zsa-Zsa was right. The plan was based on luck; the plan wasn't designed for there to be a bomb in it. To be honest, it was predictable. Arthur leaves the message; the defenders try and stop him. Jack thought he was meant to be in charge.

Jack woke up and found himself looking up at the ceiling. He sat up slowly and looked around. He had no idea where he was. All the furniture was turned upside down. Was that a table or a sofa? He stood up; Jack was a bit wobbly when he stood up.

"I might as well tell you mine part of the story." Jack said.

I was trying to read my favourite magazine, well I was trying to someone scribbled on the magazine article about blue birds. How old is Danny? In was turning the magazine around trying to figure out the words.

"Do you need help reading?" Gildar taunted.

"I was sure Charles said Annaka was like you." I said back.

His smile then turned into a frown. I read all the other articles when Gildar got up and went into the kitchen. I looked at what he was reading. His book, what a surprised, I opened the first page and dropped the book on the floor. I felt a cringe running through my body.

"Mum, where's Zsa-Zsa?" I asked when I passed her.

"Downstairs making slime." she replied.

I walked down to the dungeon still cringed from Gildar's book. I saw Zsa-Zsa concentrating very hard on getting the exacted measurements. I walked over to her and stood in front of the table.

"Wow, Jack you scared me." She exclaimed.

"Or you weren't listening; I thought you could sense people?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting too involved in making this slime." She replied back.

"So have you dumped your current boyfriend yet?" I asked.

"No, when I'm about to tell him, something always stops me." Zsa-Zsa explained.

I just laughed and offered to help me with the slime which Zsa-Zsa accepted happily. I sometimes help Zsa-Zsa make the slime. It can be a bit scary being down here alone plus I think she might want company.

"Jack, meeting now." Knightriss yelled down the stairs.

"Come on." I said.

"I'm meant to be making the slime." Zsa-Zsa protested.

"Well, I overwrite that command, this meeting needs you." I explained.

I loved being in charge. We went back upstairs into the prep room where all of the defenders except Gildar and Ballista (who were looking for Annaka's phone apparently) were standing.

"So, later today we leave using the jet. We enter the castle via main door and we split off into our families. We search everywhere until Arthur id found and we'll decide his fate there." Charles explained.

All of the defenders nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it all based on luck?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"So, have you got a problem with that my dear." Knightriss said.

She looked over at her mum and dad but as they were kind of scared of my mum they decided to keep quiet. So I decided to back her up. We are a team. I like having my parents back. Honestly I do but I kind of miss the times when it was Zsa-Zsa, Danny, Annaka and I. The thing is I prefer the ways Zsa-Zsa and I did our plans. No way in the universe, would we ever do an attack this way.

"She has a point Mum." I said.

"So?" She asked quite rudely.

"Zsa-Zsa is second in command, her opinion matters. Is everyone clear on that?" I shouted.

Everyone nodded at my sudden outburst. Even I was surprised at my outburst. When everyone was dismissed. I heard a shout.

"What has happened to my book?" Gildar shouted.

I silently laughed then I went into the store room and started unpacking the slime sticks and buckets. When Zsa-Zsa finished making the slime, we filled the slime sticks up and then put everything into the jet.

When Annaka decided to join us, we took off. The defenders were discussing the plan amongst themselves. Zsa-Zsa looked a bit zooned out so I patted me on the shoulder.

"They don't mean to take over; they just want to get revenge. "I said trying to reassure me.

"So do I but did I get a say?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Zsa-Zsa you will always be second in command. I will make sure of it." I said whispering the last sentence.

She smiled at me. I was about the only person who could make her smile. We sat down, and then took off. Around 5 minutes into the flight, Zsa-Zsa fell asleep. I noticed this and unfortunately so did the other defenders.

"Don't start." I said.

"Don't be so cheeky, she should be on the ball." Dad pointed out.

"It has been an eventful week." I said trying to back her up.

"That doesn't give her permission to fall asleep." Mum argued.

"I give her permission." I argued.

We argued for about 5 minutes. I guess we argue because we all want to be in charge. Mum has basically been in charge all her life, so I guess she wasn't used to being in charge.

"She's not fit for second in command." Skabb whispered.

"Neither is your son but we're dealing with it." Thorne whispered back.

"If she just went out like a light bulb then what is she going to be like when we attack?" Knightriss asked.

"I have 100% faith in Zsa-Zsa; she is staying on as second in command." I whispered.

"You should listen to your son; it might help you be a better listener." Crocness whispered.

That was when the argument ended. I sat back down beside Zsa-Zsa. She looked really uncomfortable so I decided to shift her around a bit. I moved her head onto her arm. She looked more comfortable. We were almost landing; I tapped Zsa-Zsa's shoulder. She woke up. When we landed, Annaka ran straight passed we and started speaking to Zsa-Zsa. I gave Danny the don't get involved look. When Zsa-Zsa had finished speaking to Annaka, she walked on leaving Annaka on the spot. Danny ran to her.

We entered the unusually quite castle and we split up into our families. It was very awkward with mine. We didn't speak for about 10 minutes. I was leading.

"We have decided that if you have 100% faith in Zsa-Zsa then we respect that." Dad said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I heard my dad whisper something to mum.

"Yeah, we respect that." She finally said.

We kept on walking in silence, until I heard Zsa-Zsa whistle. My parents were already running when I turned around. I caught up with them in the main room, where I saw Arthur tied up.

"We should have caught him earlier." Mum said.

I looked over at Zsa-Zsa who looked upset. I walked over to her but then Arthur was trying to say something, we both walked over to him and I ripped off the cello tape across his mouth.

"Listen, we need to get out of here now." He said panicked.

"Why?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"I planted a bomb and it's about to go off." He told us.

I looked over at Zsa-Zsa, and then I was blasted off my feet and was flying through the air. I had no idea where my fellow defenders were. I hit the ground and stayed there.


	28. All ends well

Annaka got up and kick over some rubble. She tried to step on clean flooring. She used her telepathic powers to try and see if she could see anyone. She went through the arch way which was meant to be the door. She found out that she was in remains of the main room. She was currently standing in the corridor. She ran into the living room, she crept in there; she could sense someone behind her. She counted to 3 in her head. She turned around ready to attack.

"Jack." She said hugging him.

"Annaka, so you're alive." Jack said.

"Yeah, have you found the other two?" She asked hopeful.

"Nope, we need to find them." Jack exclaimed.

"Come on let's check the prep room." Annaka said less hopeful.

Meanwhile in the corridor next the dining room, Danny lifted his head up. He saw double vision, and then he saw double vision of someone.

"Annaka?" He asked.

He was hit on the arm.

"Zsa-Zsa then." Danny said getting up.

"Come on let's find the others." She said walking ahead.

"Hang on; some of us have just woken up." Danny complained.

Zsa-Zsa rolled her eyes then carried on walking down the corridor. She turned and noticed Danny was quite far back.

"Danny are you alright?" She asked.

"No, I'm seeing double everything." Danny explained.

She sighed then slapped him round the face.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked.

"Can you see properly now?" She asked.

"Yes, did you really have to slap me?" Danny said.

"Yes." She said carrying on.

In the dining room:

"Is everyone okay?" Charles asked.

"Yep, we're fine." Knightriss said getting up.

"What was that?" Kook asked.

"It was the blow off a bomb, so no one should have gotten injured." Charles explained.

"Where are we?" Ballista asked.

"The dining room, I think." Crocness said.

"Oh no, I'm seeing double." Kook said.

Shaiden walked over to him. She was giving him an eye test.

"Sis, this will make it better I promise." Throne said walking over.

"Okay." She said unsure.

Thorne slapped Kook across the face.

"Oww, why did you do that?" Kook asked.

"Is your vision better?" Thorne asked.

"Yes." Kook said earlier.

Thorne walked over to Crocness leaving Shaiden making sure Kook was okay.

In the prep room:

Annaka and Jack were standing in the prep room discussing what they should do next. When Danny and Zsa-Zsa came bursting through the door. The Jr defenders were reunited with each other, now they had to be reunited with their parents.

They all went out of the prep room and wandered along the corridor. They checked every room. Around 1 hour later they had no luck finding their parents. The Jr defenders entered the command room. Nothing, Zsa-Zsa picked up the remote to the computer. Annaka and Danny were talking among themselves and Jack was scanning the castle. Zsa-Zsa was getting stressed. Crocness sensed her daughters stress. She nudged Thorne and she told him. The defenders all followed Crocness who led them into the command room. The defenders all saw their Children and ran over to them. Annaka and Danny were taken back by this.

"Are you four alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeap, we're fine I had double vision though." Danny explained.

"Yeah, I got rid of it." Zsa-Zsa said.

"Did you slap him?" Thorne asked.

"Yes." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"You know I think it was time we defended a castle." Charles said.

Everyone boarded the jet. Annaka and Danny started the engine, so they were in the sky flying over the forest. It seemed like five minutes when they landed in the castle.

"Okay, tomorrow defending arrangements are Annaka, Gildar and Ballista are doing the moat and Danny, Kook and Shaiden are doing ditch the dungeon." Charles explained.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I'm hungry." Danny stated.

Everyone agreed Thorne went to make dinner while the other sat around and chatted about old times. Thorne shouted that dinner was ready, everyone entered the dining room. On their plates were some chicken with roast potatoes and some veg. Danny kept sniffing it, which was annoying Annaka.

"Eat the food, Danny." Annaka commanded.

After Danny ate the food, the defenders decided on a quiet night in, watching TV. Annaka was the first to go to bed and Kook was the last. Everyone had the best's night sleep they have had in ages.

The next morning, some sort of beeping woke Annaka up. She looked at her clock 8:10am. This could not be right. She turned her alarm off and was just about to get to sleep when…

"Annaka honey, wake up." Ballista said.

"Mum, I was sleeping." Annaka complained.

"I know but defending the castle comes first." She said.

Annaka decided to get up and left her room. Along the way to the corridor she saw a Danny who had literally just woken up.

"Had a nice sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, Annaka can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Has there always been an 8 in the morning?" He asked.

"I have no idea; I mean I knew there was a 9 in the morning, so I guess there must be an 8." She replied.

"Who would get up at this hour?" He asked.

"Will you two stop talking and have some breakfast." Gildar shouted to them.

The two Jr defenders came into the kitchen and helped themselves to some cereal. They were munching through there cereal when…

"Wow, Annaka and Danny up this earlier." Zsa-Zsa said stunned.

"Just be quiet." Was Danny's instant reply.

"Annaka, you have half an hour to get ready." Shaiden shouted to her.

Annaka got up and left the kitchen. When she came down she went outside on to the moat and stood behind the splatzooka. Her Dad was on the slime stick while her mum was on the water cannon. Suddenly a shout cam to Annaka's ears.

"I'm amazing." The attacker said.

"Really?" Annaka questioned.

"Yeah, I'm the most amazing person on the planet." The attacker screamed back.

9 attackers later, Annaka was getting bored.

"Stop right there." Ballista shouted.

"You know if I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer." Gildar said.

Ballista burst out laughing.

"No, no flirting on the moat. No way." Annaka said stopping them.

When the 6 fastest attackers had passed the moat, they arrived at the dungeon. The pushed open the door and were greeted by foam, which was being controlled by Danny.

"It's foam time." He shouted.

Attackers were falling down the ladder. Kook j=kept laughing his head off along with Danny, Shaiden had to tell them to stop but it still didn't work.

"Sorry, mum but it's just so funny." Danny explained.

"Just keep defending." She said.

After the four grabbed the flags, it was on to capture the crown round. E ach defender had their positions. The whistle went and the attackers were off. It took a while for the attacker to get over the first obstacle. When they did Annaka and Danny were sliming them like mad. Gildar was shooting along with Kook, Shaiden was on the water cannon and Ballista was on the bombs. After a long day's work, the six defenders fell into the living room and sat down.

"Had fun." Skabb teased.

"Don't even go there." Ballista replied.

"You have to do this every day?" Danny asked.

"Yes, what were you doing?" Knightriss asked.

"Umm we put on the defences." Annaka replied.

"You have defences, why didn't you say so?" Crocness asked.

"Well because…" Danny started explaining.

By now everyone was laughing.

~Ooooo~

The attacker only came around once a week. I guess what happened to Arthur had gotten out. He had escaped the bomb but his where about was unknown but this is a warning to all attacker s out there, if you want to attack the splatalot castle. Just remember who lives there.

**A/N: The end. It's been a long story. What should my next one be about? Any ideas? Splatalot season 2 is airing in the UK! It is amazing. I have to confess I have grown to like Vane, Faetal and Medeva but the season 1 defenders were better. **


End file.
